Murderous Lust Dangerous Love
by Danny-Lynn
Summary: Riku's a young serial killer who leaves no traces. Zathy's a normal high school student. She becomes his next target. Better sum. inside. First KH crossover fic. Be nice! -puppy eyes- Debating on an alt. ending
1. Chapter 1

**Summary;** Riku's a serial killer who's on paroll. Zathy's a young school girl, who takes an interest in the young serial killer when he transfers to her school as part of his probation. The thing is, he's only been convicted for one murder, and in his defense, was self defense. She becomes his next target, but what happens when he falls for the girl instead?

**Warnings in General;** Violence, swearing, and the works.

**Rating;** Rated for mature audiences.

**Chapter Warning;** Morbid thoughts.

**Disclaimer;** -emos in a corner-

Sora: She does not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Shaman King, Naruto, -starts to make a long list-

Roxas: Zathura, Sarah, Xaliikeru(Xal) and ConCon belong to MingLing.

**Murderous Lust - Dangerous Love**

Chapter One: Introduction

Here I am, only eighteen-years-old, convicted for a murder in self-defense. The sad thing is, it really was self defense. I should be in here for murder, not self defense. But these idiots can't link any of the other murders on me, because they're flat out idiots. My laywer, Cloud Strife, stopped in front of my cell and he smiled half-heartedly at me. He was just as clueless as the others. "You're out on paroll and probation." He informed me. I could have kissed the man in front of me, but that would just be demeaning, and I, Riku Inari, am STRAIGHT! The cell was opened after the handcuffs were placed around my wrists and I was led out to the court room to hear this from the judge, along with what was required of me. I was to get a job, and attend my last year of high school. If I failed to keep a job and remain in school, then I was to wind up right back here. In that damn cell. I agreed to these terms, and then something else was brought up that made me want to cringe. Oh how I hated those next few words.

"And Cloud Strife is to supervise you through the school week." I looked up and was about to snap a protest, but quickly closed my mouth. I didn't want to rot in a jail cell. Not yet.

"Understood." With that, we walked from the courtroom and Cloud escorted me to his car, the cuffs had sooner been removed. I was a free man. Oh, how I was going to enjoy my freedom. There was going to be a school full of victims I could do as I pleased with over the weekends. I wonder what Cloud would do to occupy his time? He was probably a very busy person, and would more than likely be out, more than in. I still couldn't risk taking home a sweet, young, unsuspecting female, make love with the girl after I drugged her, dismember her body after that, then cook her organs with normal food and feed them to the lawyer slash cop sitting next to me. I could just hear screams for me to stop, pleading for their life as I cut one limb off at a time, painfully slow while the person would be tied down.

"Riku!" I jumped and turned my head to look at Cloud, who was standing just outside the passenger's side door, staring down at me expectantly, like I should be answering a question. I had to quit zoning out like that.

"Sorry, what?" I asked with this dumb look on my face.

"Come on. We have to get your school scheduel." I wanted to grab his gun and shoot him in the forehead, then take off with his car and go into hiding. But, sadly, I just couldn't. Not yet. I nodded and climbed out of the car, following him towards the school building. It was the highschool to the elementary and middle school I had attended before I was tore away from my friends, and most of my family. Not that anyone cared about me. My mother was an alcoholic drug addict while my father was just flat out abusive and used alcohol and his job as an excuse to beat on me. That's where this all started.

I was about...Twelve or thirteen. My very first murder. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest, and my mind was racing with thoughts that wouldn't piece together. Father had been passed out on the couch from drinking so much. I was so shaky, and I remember I was crying, because before he had passed out, he had pretty much beat the shit out of me. He always kept a gun in his bedside nightstand, incase of any emergencies. I stared at his sleeping form, the gun in my shaking hands, pointing the barrel at his head. And the next thing I know, I'm jumping at the sound of a gun shot, staring as the blood started pour out of his head. I lowered the gun and stared in awe. I was amazed at how quickly I could take someone's life. Leaving the body there, I ran up to my room to hide away until Mom got home. I remember that real well too. It was fun. I remember her screaming in pure horror when she found her husband, dead, on the living room couch. I got down stairs in time with something metal, I think it was a bat. I struck her in the head, hard enough to knock her out, then stabbed her to death. I cleaned myself up, ran to the woods, burned my clothes and ran away. For a short time, anyway.

I remember seeing all of that blood, and I felt like I was high. It was such an adrenaline rush. I wanted to do it again, so I did. I started to kill people. It started off with people that made me miserable. And then it escalated. By the time I was fourteen, I found myself wanting to kill more and more, so I resorted to mutilating my legs on the occasion, just to keep my bloodlust calm until I could find a suitable victim. And since then, I've murdered a lot, leaving behind no trace of anything to link back to me. I have my parents to thank for that, along with the internet. I read a lot on so many serial killers, because it had interested me since I was an infant. The first case I remember hearing about was this notorious murderer who drugged his victims after taking them home, had sex with them, then dismembered their bodies. It's kind of where I got my ideas from. Him, along with others. I won't say names, because that would be ratting out a fellow serial killer, though I'm sure you can all guess.

Anyway, I found myself being pulled from my thoughts again when I heard a female's voice. Before me stood a woman that looked to be about in her early to late thirties. She had long, brown hair and eyes to match. Again, I had to apologize for zoning out, taking the slip of paper that was handed to me. As we turned to head out, I frowned when I was presented with a school uniform. It was a pair of black pants with a black jacket, a red, button up shirt with a red tie. I'd be lucky if I didn't just shoot up the damn school. I hated uniforms. They made me feel like I was in prison. I took the damn thing and tucked it under my arm as we started from the office. I wasn't to start until tomorrow. And then I saw her. She had long, black hair, a decent skin tone, and her eyes were a shade of blue. She was wearing the uniform for the girls. The skirt was black, with a single red stripe rounding the bottom of the skirt, that barely came half down her legs. What the skirt didn't cover, her thigh highs did. Subconcious about her legs, maybe? The shirt was the same red color as mine was, though was made more for a girls form, she also wore a tie around her neck, the jacket wrapped around her waist. She was obviously a bit rebelious. That, or her friends were goody-goodies, wearing their uniforms accordingly.

I had to know that girl's name, because she was my next target.

I heard an amused sound come from the blond male next to me and I huffed, glaring at him. "What?" I all but growled out.

"I wouldn't mess with that one. She's the daughter of a well respected Lutenant at the police academy." Oh was that so, Cloudy boy? That just made my day.

"Oh..." I muttered, turning my gaze away from her. I'd be playing the role of a love-struck teenaged boy tomorrow. This was going to be fun.

**Zathura's PoV**

I was standing in the hall durring passing period with a few of my friends when I saw him. He was drop dead gorgous, and he had just turned his head to look at the blond cop that was with him. Cloud. A friend of my mother's. I wonder why a boy like that would be with Cloud. He had silver hair that reached his shoulder blades, and the most entrancing green eyes I'd ever seen. He was a little pale, but that didn't bother me, and it looked like he worked out at least three or four times a week. He was currently wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt, both of which seemed a little too big for him. I zoned out when my eyes caught site of him, completely ignoring what the girl next to me was saying.

I was about to call out to Cloud when a hand rested on my shoulder, pulling me from the trance I was in. "Huh?" I blinked, looking to the young dirty blond next to me. Anna.

"Are you okay? You just zoned out on us?" She asked, as if she repeated herself. I gave a nervous laugh and nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Hey, I'll catch you guys later. The bell's about to ring and Daddy'll ring my neck if he finds out I was late for class again." I said, turning to head off. I just had to get that boy's name. For the rest of school, I couldn't really concentrate. All I could think about were those mysterious green eyes on that perfect face framed by long, silver bangs.

"Zathura Uchiha!" I jumped in my seat and looked up to the teacher, blushing a bit. I hated when this happened. "I'll be seeing you after class, no?" The older, silverhaired male asked and I nodded. Sephiroth was always described as a man with a stick up his ass, constantly, but he was a fairly nice teacher. He only picked on students who were doing so well in his class. And he hated when students were failing because they never paid attention. I was barely passing, but I was also trying hard. Chemistry wasn't my strong point. And now that I think about it, Sephiroth almost reminds me of that boy. I wonder if he ever had a son, and if he did, why he never mentioned him to his classes? Hah, imposible. Anyway, one day in this class was funny. I almost blew up the whole classroom while he was patroling, making sure we were mixing chemicals right. I was paying attention, but happened to grab the wrong bottle just as he walked over. We both failed to notice that I had the wrong thing and then **BOOM!** I don't think I ever laughed so hard in my life. The expression on his face with all that smoke on him. It was so funny.

I was lucky I wasn't expelled. He had just laughed it off though, which really eased my mind when it came to his class. Ever since then, he'd crack jokes about me around chemicals, and always kept a close watch over what I was mixing. And people said he was a total prick.

Class ended, along with school, and I remained where I was, slowly packing my things, waiting for the class to clear out, like Sephiroth was. He was funny like that, never wanted anyone to call him by his last name. As a matter of fact, I don't even know his last name. He never told us. Once everyone was out of the room, he lifted his gaze to me and I turned from the window to offer a small smile. "Is there something you wish to tell me?" He asked in a somewhat bored, yet interested tone. Does that even make sense?

"What...Do you mean?" I asked, tilting my head.

"You normally don't zone out in this class." He replied, lacing his fingers together as he rested his elbows on his desk, resting his chin ontop of those laced fingers, a curious look crossing those oddly colored green eyes of his.

"Oh, that...Sorry. I kinda got destracted by something." At least I wasn't lying. He was keen on picking up on lies. He was like...A master mind!

"Like what?" Oh no. I don't wanna tell him that I was thinking about a boy in his classroom. He'd surely call Daddy and tell him, then Daddy would throw a fit and give me the lecture of; "You're too young to be dating, let alone thinking about boys, especially durring class!".

"Er, uh...Well..." I trailed, trying to think of the right words to say, looking away from those piercing, prying eyes. And then, he chuckled and sat back in his seat.

"Nevermind that. Don't forget there's a test on Monday, so study hard, and get the notes from today from someone, kay?" I nodded and pushed myself up, smiling at him as I started from the room, pausing and looking back.

"Um, Sephiroth?" He cracked open an eye to look at me with curious eyes. "Do you have a new student on your list for this class?" He blinked, then scrolled over his class list.

"Hm...Yeah, Riku Inari. He's suppose to be starting tomorrow, I guess." Riku Inari, huh? I wonder why that name sounds so familiar? Shrugging it off, I ran off to meet with a few friends of mine. They consisted of a brunette boy with really spikey hair and blue eyes named Sora, a perverted red head with green eyes named Axel, that brownish-blond girl with brown eyes named Anna, a blond boy, who happened to be Sora's twin, with blue eyes named Roxas, and a few others. Oh! And Xaliikeru. He had silver hair and green eyes. We all called him Xal because his name was a little hard for us. When I reached them, I emidiately felt a hand rub on my backside. I squeaked and hid behind Sora and Roxas while Anna shook Axel violently by his collar and Xal snickered behind his hand. I swear, they were so childish. Sora and Roxas were the only two boys in the school that I could trust not to touch my butt.

The walk back to my house, er...Mansion, as Sora put it, was full of chit chat, jokes, and random perverted moments followed by violent moodswings from my good friend, Anna. When we got to my place, it was quiet. Daddy was probably in the office, working on some random case and Momma was probably off on patrol, or back at the police academy, helping some people out. So, we headed to the bathrooms and bedrooms to change out of our uniforms, then headed off for snacks. When we knew we were hanging out at someone's house after school, we'd pack street clothes so we wouldn't be stuck in those uniforms all day.

The Hikari twins, Roxas and Sora, wore matching outfits consisting off black tripps with red stitching and criss-crossing chains, black, steal toed boots, black and red arm warmers, and black t-shirts. Roxas' t-shirt read; "The Evil Twin" while Sora's read; "The Good Twin". Cliche, I know, but it was too cute. Axel wore a pair of black pants, a black tank top, his black trench coat, and black, steal toed boots. Too much black. Xal wore a pair of baggy blue jeans and a pink t-shirt that read; "Real Men Wear Pink". I had to bite back a laugh. Anna was found in her usual black sundress thing with her red scarf over her head, along with a pair of sandals. And me? I was in a pair of somewhat loose shorts and my favorite black tank top with Happy Bunny on it. We all sat in the front room and turned on T.V. to see what was on. It was about another murder case, and it wasn't too far from us.

_"The killer is unknown, and it looks as if this body has been here for about a month."_ The woman on the television spoke, and I tuned it out. It was disgusting. I heard Anna give a noise of disgust before she spoke.

"People like that should just burn in hell." I nodded in agreement.

"It's interesting, actually." Axel spoke up, folding his arms over his chest. "How they do it, and then get away, leaving no trace behind. This person must be in their thirties or forties or something." I hated when he talked like that. "Holy shit!" He yelped, jumping and I looked up to see what he was talking about. I felt my stomach do a backflip. It was a young woman. Her eyes had been pried out of their sockets, but were still attached, her hands and feet were cut off, there were multiple stab wounds and her body was twisted in so many different angles, I nearly lost my snack right there. Her head was barely hanging on by a thing patch of skin as well. That did it. I jumped over the back of the couch and ran for the bathroom. I couldn't take it anymore. It was so sick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary;** Riku's a serial killer who's on paroll. Zathy's a young school girl, who takes an interest in the young serial killer when he transfers to her school as part of his probation. The thing is, he's only been convicted for one murder, and in his defense, was self defense. She becomes his next target, but what happens when he falls for the girl instead?

**Warnings in General;** Violence, swearing, and the works.

**Rating;** Rated for mature audiences.

**Chapter Warning;** Morbid thoughts.

**Disclaimer;** -emos in a corner-

Sora: She does not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Shaman King, Naruto, -starts to make a long list-

Roxas: Zathura, Sarah, Xaliikeru(Xal) and ConCon belong to MingLing.

**Murderous Lust - Dangerous Love**

Chapter Two: Riku The Student Vs. Riku The Serial Killer

Morning rolled around all too soon for me and I found myself standing in front of the mirror dressed in that hideous uniform. This was it. Today was the day I start seeking out new victims. I'd have to make a small list, starting with that girl from yesturday. I have to have more than one victim, just in case I can't get to my main target. I heard Cloud yell up at me and I cringed at his voice. Taking in a deep breath, I looked in the mirror one last time. "Everything will play out into your hands." I told myself, turning away and heading downstairs where Cloud already had breakfast ready.

"Morning, sunshine." He said in a tone that clearly said he was tired. I bet he was up all night, working over some other case. I nodded, fighting back the comment I wanted to make for being called 'sunshine'. Who the hell did this man think he was?! Shaking the thought off, I walked over to the stove, got something to eat, and headed straight for the door. "Where're you going?" He asked me.

"I'm going in early. I want to prove I can keep myself out of trouble." It seemed to work for him, because he just shrugged it off, and I left. The walk was quiet, and I enjoyed every moment of it. As I neared the school, I could hear the chit-chat of everyone there, and it was starting to give me a headache. I hated crowded places. I reached the school and frowned, taking in it's site. I hadn't paid attention yesturday. It was a large building, like any other school, but it looked too fancy for my liking. And then I heard a female's voice call out to me. It sounded so young and innocent. I blinked and looked over, and there she was. The girl from yesturday standing with a small group of people. She was waving me over. I couldn't deny her. This was a perfect chance to get her to start trusting me. So, I relunctantly started over to the group.

There was a redhead, with upside down teardrops under his eyes standing next to a silverhaired male. They both looked like perverts. There were two boys who almost looked like twins, but one had blond hair and the other had brown. Then there was a young girl, slightly shorter than my target with brown eyes and blondish-brown hair. I paused in front of the group and the girl smiled at me, holding out her hand. "Hi there! I'm Zathura Uchiha, you can call me Zathy, and these are my friends." She said as I took her hand to shake it. She stepped aside and pointed to the redhead first, before she motioned to the silverette. "Here we have Axel and Xaliikeru, or Ax and Xal. Then we have the maternal twins, Roxas and Sora, or Roxy and Sor." She said, motioning to the blond kid before the brunette, and her motions stopped on the other girl. "Then we have Anna."

"Pleasure to meet ya!" The twins chirped. Axel and Xal gave me perverted smirks and Anna just waved. I nodded to them and started to play my role.

"I'm Riku Inari." I swear, if that sweet little girl, Zathy, hadn't said something, I would have beat Axel into a bloody puple because he started to laugh.

"Ax, if you don't shut your trap, Anna's gonna beat your head in." With that said, Axel stopped laughing and looked away, and I smirked, shoving my hands in my pockets. "Anyway," Zathy spoke again, turning to me. "You have Chemistry with me last period. As long as you keep good grades in Sephiroth's class, then he won't pick on you. And he's not as much of a hardass as most people think." She explained, turning to her friends. "I'll catch you guys later, kay? I volunteered to show him around." This was going to be easier than I thought, but still, her friends were on my list of those that needed to die. They nodded and we were off, her hands prying the jacket off her shoulders as she wrapped it around her waist once more. She must not have been as self concious about her legs as I thought, because she was wearing ankle socks today. All my mind could think about at the moment was my hands running smoothly up those smooth legs and thighs of hers, only to molest her before I did other horrible things to her body. I was pulled out of my musings for the fourth time in two days when I heard her call my name out. If I didn't have more self control, I would have shuddered at the thought that crossed my mind. Sweet bliss.

"Huh?" I asked, blushing a bit with an apologetic, yet embaressed look. Who needed acting classes? She giggled and smiled up at me, tilting her head some. Her hair was pulled back in a half pony-tail, curled at the ends.

"I said, are you okay? You zoned out." She then huffed and folded her arms in a pout. "You're new to the school and already undressing me with your eyes, aren't you?!" She accused. Oh, God, if she was a mind reader, I was dead. Silence fell over both of us as she stared at me with those accusing, beautiful blue eyes. What I wouldn't give to see pain in those beautiful things before I ripped them out of her skull. I put on a charming smile and figited in my spot.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." I said in a joking tone, which seemed to get her to lighten up as she smiled again.

"A joker, I see. Well, at least you know how to have fun." She said, turning on her heel to continue the tour. "I'm going to assume that you didn't hear a word I said, leading to the fact that you know where nothing is, so, let me see your scheduel." She paused again and turned to walk backwards, holding out her hand expectantly. I handed her the paper after I fished it out of the pocket of the pants, watching as she scanned over it, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Something wrong?"

"Holy crud! Almost all of your classes are advanced classes!" She exclaimed, looking up to me. I nodded and she stared in shock before straightening herself out and clearing her throat. "Sorry, it's unusual for someone to have all advanced classes in this school. Good luck with that." She said, folding her arms behind her back after handing me the paper back, moving to stand at my side. She then pointed at one, then lifted her gaze and pointed straight down the hall. "Mr. Kugiyama is a pain in the ass teacher. He's really strict, and always loads his students down with homework. Sorry 'bout your luck there. And then...Gym...Coming from his class, turn left, head down the hall, turn right and it's straight ahead of you. The gym teacher is nice, and pretty laid back as long as you're active." She went on like that, going over the scheduel, and telling me about the teachers she knew of. The bell rang, we said our goodbye's for the time, and headed on our way. I decided then that I needed to get some memorable pictures of the girl before I did those horrible, horrible things to her body.

Before I knew it, lunch had rolled around, and I wasn't all that hungry. I was too busy thinking up plots to get Zathy alone with me. I paused outside the lunchroom, frowning. I didn't want to even step foot in there. It was too noisy. I yelped and stumbled forward when a girl latched onto my back with a perfect jump. Her legs rested on my hips, her arms around my shoulders and a familiar head popped over my shoulder. "Hey there, Riku!" It was Zathy. She was holding herself up, so no other parts of her body touched me. She was a smart little girl. "You don't like crowded places, huh?" She asked, frowning at the cafeteria.

"Who does?" I muttered, subconciously linking my arms under her legs as her head reseted on my shoulder.

"Well, why don't you come outside? The others rarely eat the school food ever since one kid got food poisoning, so we always sit outside and talk about anything that doesn't make sense, and crack jokes on each other." As long as it kept me away from too much noise, I wasn't going to protest. I heard her squeak as I shifted her up onto my back more and smiled back as she sat up, her hands resting on my shoulders now. "You don't have to carry me, ya know." She said with a small blush and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Might as well since you're already up there." I said turning to walk for the double doors that led to the courtyard. She just fell silent and let me, idly, yet carefully, swinging her legs a bit until we reached the outside world. I sat her on her feet and she threw her hands up in the air and spun in a circle.

"FREEDOM!" She called before smiling at me again, taking my hand and leading me to the group. And then she froze, looking from the kid named Xal, to me. "Hey, wait. I just realized...You two look like twins." She said, pushing me to stand next to Xal, who jumped up and stared at me.

"She's right." The brunette boy, Sora, spoke, placing a finger on his chin.

"No way!" Xal said, flailing. I would have agreed with him, but I couldn't argue with what someone said if it was right. Unless, of course, I was in a courtroom, fighting for my freedom, but that's a totally different case.

"I hate to say this, but sadly, we do..." I muttered, looking away. And for the rest of lunch, the others talked about stuff that made little to no sense, as Zathy had forewarned. I wanted to shoot myself in the head. Wait, that didn't make sense. Why would I do that? I snapped out of my thoughts when that familiar face was right in front of mine, a forehead resting against my own.

"Nope, he feels just fine to me." She said, smiling when a blush crossed my cheeks. I was still acting, right? Or was that a real blush because I hadn't expected it? She smelled like strawberry-shortcakes. Great, now I wanted something sweet. And then music started to play. Zathy blinked and stood to her full height, pulling a cellphone from her pocket. The song that was playing was, if I've heard it right a million times before, 'Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me'. She held a finger up to her lips and flipped the phone open. "Hello, Daddy." She cooed into the phone, turning her back to me, making herself comfortable in my lap as she fell silent. I couldn't really see, but I guess she was frowning because of the tone in her voice. "But, Daddy, you promised." She whined, huffing and crossing her legs, and one arm over her stomach. "You promised you wouldn't get involved...That case from last night with that woman?!" She asked, standing up, looking sick to her stomach. What woman? "Daddy, she was in that apartment for a month! Why do you have to take over that case?! Mr. Fair's the one who found her!" She whined, and I knew emidiately what she was talking about.

My victim from a month ago. A convicted child molester. She had raped a nice big listful of children, before sending them to their deaths in a creek behind her house to be eaten by the alligaters that lived behind her. Such cruelty. Poor kids. I hope they can rest in peace now, that I put their murderer to rest. Zathy growled into the phone and the next thing I knew, I heard a hateful tone come from those perfect lips. "You are such an ass sometimes, Daddy. You promised you'd make sure you had this weekend off. A girl only turns sixteen once, ya know!" She snapped, flipping her phone closed before turning to walk off. I got up, without even thinking about it, and followed her. She stopped and turned to me with a frown, and I could see, in those deep blue eyes, she didn't mean a word of those cruel things she said to her father. "Sorry, I'm not usually like that, it's just, Daddy's always so wrapped up in work." She explained, looking away. I smiled and tilted her chin up, shaking my head.

"He means well, I'm sure. And you're a teenage girl with other things on your mind." I said, hoping this would help calm her down. She nodded and folded her arms a bit.

"Yeah, I guess."

"How about we..." I started, and just then, a girl with long, black hair and darker blue eyes came up to me and took hold of my arm with one hand, smiling up at me.

"Now, what's a drop-dead sexy guy like you doing with a girl such as Zathy, hm?" She purred out. This girl was a slut, I could tell. The way she wore her uniform gave it away. Her skirt was rolled up way too high, and her shirt was unbuttoned to the point her boobs would pop out of she was grabbed the wrong way, or she bent down the wrong way. She goes underneath Zathy. She might go over her if the bitch didn't let go of my arm.

"We're dating." Zathy said in a harsh tone, pushing the girl back and stepping in front of me with hateful eyes. Wait, did she just say we were dating?

"Oh, are you now?" The girl asked, resting her hands on her hips, and Zathy nodded, folding her arms as she continued to glare.

"Yeah, so back off, Heatherre."

"You just made a mistake, pretty boy." The girl named Heathere said, turning her gaze to me. I shrugged and wrapped my arms around Zathy's shoulders, swaying a bit with my head ontop of hers. God, was she short. Heathere stormed off and when she was out of site, I released Zathy, who was blushing a bit. She figited and looked down.

"Sorry...She's the whore of the school, and I didn't think..."

"You may have just saved me." I cut her off, tilting her chin up again, and I could just hear that pervert, Xal, screaming 'Kiss her'. Lunch ended shortly after that, we said our goodbye's, then she stopped me and smiled.

"Hey, do you wanna walk with me after school?" I wanted to agree. That would be the oppertune moment of a life! Get her alone, back at her place, and tie her down so my hands could roam her body, and do as I pleased with her, get her to beg for more of my touch before I turned on her and made her scream in agony, pleading for me to stop. I could just hear her voice now. The agony behind it, the pleas. The tears that would be falling from those entrancing eyes of hers, the sweet smell of her blood, and the taste as I lick it from her skin. The precious look on her face when she's... "Are you still with me?" I heard her voice as she snapped her fingers in front of my face, causing me to jump.

"Huh? Oh, uhm...Sorry. I can't. I have to head home to change for work." She nodded, then frowned.

"Why were you with Cloud yesturday?" Shit! If she knew who Cloud was, that probably wasn't looking too good on me.

"Uh..." Damn, I don't think I could lie to her if I wanted to! "I'm...On probation...And my parents are, well, dead..." I admitted. She frowned and rested a hand on my cheek.

"I'm sorry to hear." She said, then tilted her head. "Whatcha on Probation for?"

"Shoplifting..."

"That doesn't seem so bad..."

"From an alcohol store." She mouthed and 'Oh' and frowned at me again.

"You shouldn't be drinking at your age, ya know. It's bad for you, and it will only cause you to get bad..." She sounded like a mother, before she stopped talking and gave a nervous laugh. "Well, I guess in your case, you wouldn't be in your advanced classes for long." She then said, frowning once more.

"Stop that. A smile fits you much better." I didn't just say that... She smiled again and nodded, turning to head off. As did I. When school came to an end, I found myself leading myself back to Cloud's to get ready for work. I really didn't want to go, but I had to. I was eighteen now, and if I could get by the school year, balance out a job, and money, then I'd be set free to live on my own, and free of the damn system. I was looking forward to the day I got to go out into the world on my own. I had at least...three hours to myself before I had to walk to work. That gave me time to make a list of my victims, and then, a list of things I could possibly do to them. I'd have to keep it hidden. I don't know if Cloud's a snoop or not, and typing that shit down on a computer is you begging to get caught. I always had a small booklet, made by hand, that I burned after each victim was picked off the list.

When I got back 'home', I slid out of my school uniform and sat back on my bed in nothing but my favorite boxers. They were black, with blue and red dragons all around, in case you wanted to know. I wrote Zathy's full name on a piece of paper before I placed the end of the pen to my lips, staring at the page. Those innocent eyes flashed through my mind and I frowned at how my heart reacted to the site. Closing my eyes, I leaned back on the headboard and cleared my mind for a short moment, until all I could see was the black behind my eyelids. Perfect. I didn't realize what I was doing until I could hear agony filled screams in my head, along with the soft rip of what could be mistaken as skin in my head, but, I come to realize it was me tearing the paper in my hands into thin shreds. My eyes glossed over, I could feel it, as I pictured skin there instead, the beautiful site of blood staining my hands as I ripped bits and pieces of her skin from those bones of hers. I could always chop her head off, clean it out in her sink, and keep the skull as a souvineer. That sounded like a plan. I glanced to the clock and frowned again. Damn, must've taken more time to clear my head than I thought, I had an hour and a half before I had to get to work, so I climbed out of bed, threw on my work uniform, grabbed something to eat, then headed out for work.

**Zathy's PoV**

"I don't trust him." Xal said, folding his arms, staring at me. It was just me, him, the Hikari twins, and Axel. Anna had things to do today. "He zones out way too much. You've seen those shows on serial killers. They always zone out like that!" He added, flailing a bit.

"I just don't see him being a murderer. He did say that his parents were dead, and he seemed really hurt about it. He probably couldn't even hurt a fly." I said in defense. Riku didn't strike me as the murderous type.

"I'm with Zathy." Sora chimed in. And Sora always had good judgement in people. "He's too...I unno, caring to be able to match a serial killer, or a plain murderer for that." He added. Roxas nodded. Three against two. Axel and Xal sighed in defeat and flopped down onto the couch, folding their arms just as Daddy came in.

"Hey, Zathy, Sora, Roxas!" He chirped before he gave Xal and Axel a bored look. "Axel...Xal." He muttered and they nodded back. They never dared to even look at me like they were gonna grab my behind around Daddy because the last time Xal did, he found himself face first in the couch, trying to get out of the cushions. It was only when we were at school, because they knew they could do it and live.

"Daddy, I'm sorry about earlier. Can we talk about it later tonight?" I asked and he nodded, walking over and kissing me on the forehead.

"Yeah. Your mom'll be home tonight as well. She has the weekend off too." He informed me and I nodded, placing a kiss on his cheek before he turned to head for the kitchen. As soon as he was out of the room, Xal and Axel got up and started to mock us in whispers. I shook my head at them, and let them go at it, even after I looked past them to see Daddy poking his head in to watch them. He had an amused look on his face. Roxas and Sora had to look away, and I giggled when Daddy cleared his throat. "Are you two...Wonderful actors staying for dinner?" He asked, getting them both to jump and bow apologetically.

"If it's okay with you, sir." Axel spoke.

"So long as you don't try to fondle my wife...Or daughter again." Daddy replied, glaring at him. He gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head. I giggled again and ran to the kitchen, motioning that I'd be back to them. "I heard you got a new student today from your teacher." Uh oh. If my teacher called, it could only mean one thing.

"Y-yeah...Why did my teacher call you?" I asked to change the subject.

"Sephiroth was calling to congradulate you for bringing your grades up in his class today with that pop quiz, and to inform me that you had a test on Monday." I whined and slouched a bit, pouting. "I'll tell you what. If you study tonight, after dinner instead of getting online to chat, and then promise to do the same the day after your sweet sixteen, you can still have the party." I squeaed and jumped into his lap, placing a big kiss on his cheek.

"I love you Daddy!" I chirped and he chuckled, patting me on the head, his eyes locking with mine. Sometimes I swear I could see tears in his eyes.

"My baby girl is growing up way to fa...Ah!" He jumped and I looked down to see Constatine nawing at Daddy's leg, so I swatted at him.

"You forgot to feed him this morning, didn't you Daddy?" I accused, climbing from his lap to get ConCon something to eat. He gave me a nervous laugh, which always meant 'Yes'. So, after I put ConCon's bowl back down, I walked over and fwapped him over the head playfully light. "Bad Daddy."

"Sorry, sweety. So much to do, so little time." Like I haven't heard that line before. He caught the look in my eyes as I folded my arms and shifted my weight. He gave me a smile and I turned to start dinner. As soon as Roxas and Sora heard a pan clank against another, they were standing in the doorway, drooling, Axel and Xal right behind them. Men were so predictable.

As soon as I finished Dinner, Mom walked in the door and greeted all of them like they were her own children, kissing the Hikari twins on the forehead. I swear she wanted to adopt them. Daddy got this jealous look on his face and I couldn't help but laugh at him as Mom walked over and pecked him on the cheek. "And how was my snugglebug today?" She asked him.

"Blah." He replied with a bored tone. "It was hectic. Almost everyone was running around like they were headless chicken." Mom giggled at that and walked over, peering over my shoulder.

"Ohh, smells good, Zathy." She said and I gave her a smile. And dinner went accordingly. I served Roxas and Sora, knowing how they liked to chow down, Axel and Xal got their plates after Daddy, who let Mom get hers after I got mine. The table was full of chit-chat as Mom asked about everyone's day in school.

**Back to Riku's PoV**

God, I hated work. Damn uniform. Fucking customers! And that good for nothing boss of mine. I wonder if I could get away with killing everyone in an explosion...Nah! That wasn't my type of work. I'd leave it to the pros. Cloud wasn't home yet, so I headed for my room and started on my note for the police on the computer. I never save anything, just print it out. And, when I won't be needing it anymore, or I suspect they want to search my computer, I'll just smash up the memory chip, and feed it to Cloud in his oatmeal or something.

_To Those At The Police Academy,_

_ I am making this letter to inform you of my next victim. She is a beautiful young girl in Bastion High. She has_

_long, silky black hair, and the most alluring blue eyes I have ever been graced to see. She has a nice skin tone,_

_and from watching from afar, I can tell she's an innocent young girl, who has many friends, and befriends all around_

_her._

_ I love the way her school uniform skirt barely reaches half down to her knees, and the way her shirt clings to her form_

_from the way it is designed. Those perfect lips. I can't wait to push my own to them. I can't wait until my hands can touch_

_those smooth looking legs of hers, before my fingers manage to find warmth inside of her. I can't wait to be able to hear_

_her voice, begging me to stop before I've even begun my plot of torture._

_ Just imagining the way the blood would clash with that perfect skin, the way her beautiful hues will be staring at me in_

_utter terror, her screams as I make one single stab wound to her stomach before ripping her skin apart. I can already feel_

_the adrenaline rushing through my veins._

I don't know why, but I stopped typing, and stared at my own words. For some reason, it made me sick to my stomach, and that rush wasn't there, like I said it was. And that sweet smile formed in my head. With a growl, I closed my eyes and dug my nails into my palm, biting the inside of my bottom lip just to taste blood. That helped, so I continued to type.

_And when her screams cease to exist, I'm going to do to her like my previous victims. Chop off all their limbs. Maybe I'll even_

_keep her skull as a trophy. As a reward for catching something so enticing that I can't stop thinking about. After that, I'll take out her_

_organs, and one of you will be the unfortunate one to eat them._

_**Izanami Kali**_

I stared at my work a moment longer before I printed it out, then closed the document without saving. God, they made this way too easy.

**End Chapter;**

**PFY;** YAY! Smexy phsyco path Riku!

**Riku;** Why do I have to be the phsyco?!

**PFY;** Because, I said.

**Riku;** And that means what?

**Roxas;** Since PFY is the authoress of this story, that gives her all rights to make whoever she wants, however she wants. In the case that a character doesn't comply with her demands, then that gives her the right to kill them off.

**Sora;** Wow, Roxas is like...A broken record?

**Riku;** More like a suck up. -mutters-

**PFY;** YAY! I love my lil Roxy! -hugs and pets-

**Roxas;** -purrs and grins- At least _somebody_ is nice to me.

**Riku;** I'll show you ni... -trails and grins- Okay, so I have to act accordingly, huh?

**Roxas;** -gulps and nods-

**Riku;** -takes out a butcher knife- C'mere, Roxy! I'm just being good! -chases-

**Roxas;** O.O -runZ!-

**Sora;** Well then...Reviews are love, and they are what keep PFY happy, and keeps us all alive. PLEASE REVIEW! I'M TOO YOUNG TOO DIE!

**PFY;** If you don't, Sora will be Riku's very first victim.

**Sora;** O.O -cries-

**Riku;** -pauses in the chase and looks to audience- Tune in next time to see what happens then. -returns to chasing Roxas-

**PFY**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary;** Riku's a serial killer who's on paroll. Zathy's a young school girl, who takes an interest in the young serial killer when he transfers to her school as part of his probation. The thing is, he's only been convicted for one murder, and in his defense, was self defense. She becomes his next target, but what happens when he falls for the girl instead?

**Warnings in General;** Violence, swearing, and the works.

**Rating;** Rated for mature audiences.

**Chapter Warning;** Morbid thoughts.

**Disclaimer;** -emos in a corner-

Sora: She does not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Shaman King, Naruto, -starts to make a long list-

Roxas: Zathura, Sarah, Xaliikeru(Xal) and ConCon belong to MingLing.

**Murderous Lust - Dangerous Love**

Chapter Three; Trapped - A Look Back

It's late at night, almost midnight, and Cloud called about an hour ago to tell me that he wasn't going to be back until three in the morning. That gave me time to myself. I looked to the letter that still remained sitting on the printer. I wasn't about to leave finger prints. Bet you wanna know how I got the paper then, huh? Well, a few months ago, I had some kid, that I knew would forget my face before I even used the paper, go buy it for me, and he got a little bit of money for it. Not once did I touch it with my bare hands. Even when putting it in the printer, I wore latex gloves. The box of envolopes I touched, but I never touched the individual envelopes. Reaching into my school bag's secret compartment, I pulled out a pair of latex gloves I snatched from the nurse's office, slipped them on, pulled out an envelope and scribbled in sloppy letters, that didn't even match my hand writing; "for Lt. Uchiha". I walked over and looked at the letter again. Shaking my head, I folded it until it fit the envelope, slipped it in and hid it in my school bag. I'd have to find a way to drop it off at the police academy soon.

Sitting back on my bed, I clicked on my radio and the CDs in it clicked around a bit, and my Soulidium CD started up. Just my luck...Trapped.

Sitting there, listening to the words, I could match them with my life, a little bit.

_Feel trapped inside this life. Your bullshit overwhelms me. Nothing is what I get, please tell me that it's over. Your touch is cold, like death, please hurry, get it over. I'm not like you, and you don't see me._

I was always trapped. Kind of like a mouse in one of those mazes where they had to run around to find the cheese, or starve to death. As I sit there, listening more to the lyrics, I can find myself looking back to my child hood, enjoying the music as I blared it.

_You fucked up, did it again. And I'm tired of healing you, sorry. You're stupid, and you got no face. And I'm tired of hearing you, sorry._

There was one night. I was still real young. Seven at oldest. My father, whom I know wasn't my real father, I mean, I didn't even look like him at all. Well, he came in, drunk off his ass. This was back when I thought that woman I use to call Mother was a good person. He started to scream at her, call her names, and she screamed back. I was sitting on the stairs, staring down, watching their shadows as their voices grew louder with anger and built up frustration. And the smack. It was so sickening. I can remember it sent chills up my spine. If I hadn't loved the woman so much back then, the chills would have been from utter pleasure, but it just disgusted me. Even if I had always fantacised about homicides. I ran down the stairs, I remember, and stepped in between them, glaring up at the man as I held my little arms out. I remember screaming at him, telling him to stop, that what he was doing was wrong.

I then remember being on the ground, tears streaking my face, though the defiant look never left my eyes. I had called him a coward. My exact words were; "You're a coward. A coward for beating on a woman and a defensless child. One day, I swear to you, I'll make you suffer for every time you laid your hands on my Mommy". Like I said, back when I still loved the woman, and she continued to care for me.

It was about the fifteenth time since I had turned seven that he had done that, but that was the first time he ever hit her, I ever stepped in. Though, he often verbally abused me, and on the occasion, would send me to my room with a bruised ass from hitting me so hard with a spatula or something. And the song continued on, drifting my thoughts to another time, and I never realized that my lips were moving along with the words. It was a subconcious thing when I heard it.

_It's time that we realize that this is really over. I'm losing, falling, dying. Sick of your fucking crying. Your touch is cold like death. Please hurry, get it over. I'm not like you, and you don't see me. You fucked up, did it again. And I'm tired of healing you, sorry. You're stupid, and you got no face. And I'm tired of hearing you, sorry._

I was about ten this memory. The woman I had called mother for so long had turned on me when I was about eight and a half. They were arguing, fighting, yet again, and I had locked myself in my room, letting them do what they wanted. It wasn't like I could change anything. I remember the thought that always raced through my head; "How had these people been able to adopt me"? Anyway, I heard a loud smack, more cussing, a few more smacks, accompanied by screams, then more yelling, then, alas, the front door slamming shut. The old bastard was off to drink some more after beating his wife up a little bit. I could hear her foot steps stomping up the stairs, and I remember cowering in a corner, like the frightened little child I was. I mean, you would be too, if you had a 'mother' that turned on you one day after coming home, hopped up on drugs.

She walked over and grabbed me by my hair and threw me to my bed. She was crying, and I kind of liked the look on her face. She was so...Terrified. I remember, I had to have smirked, because it seemed to piss her off, the way I had been looking at her. She screamed at me to stop smiling, and I remember her jumping on me, pinning my arms to my sides, painfully, with her knees while one hand was clamped so hard over my mouth, and nearly covering my nose. I was a little sick then, so I was almost positive I was going to sufficate because I could barely breathe. I remember being stripped of my clothing, and that's when I had started panicking, screaming and crying behind her hand. She had just smirked at me, told me to suck it up and take it like a man. She told me she was going to make me feel good. She wasn't lying. If I had been able to grasp the concept of true adult pleasure back then, I know I would have enjoyed every moment that seemed to pass all too slow for me. Sadly, I was a child, and it was agonizing to see the woman I use to care for so much, above me, fucking me like I was her husband.

And then, she had pulled away, slapped me a few times, and told me I was an awful fuck. Told me I was too small down there to ever please a woman. Hah, if the bitch could see me now. I'd show her what true pleasure mixed with pain would feel like.

I remember, later that night, I was so scared, and lonely. She had came down from her high around one in the morning, and came to check on me. She comforted me, but I was too afraid to go asleep around her. She had finally given up, called me a bastard, then walked out, slamming my door behind her.

I refused to look back anymore. It was too painful for me, so I just silently sung along with the song.

You may not believe it, but even a psycho-path has feelings. I didn't even realize I was crying until I heard Cloud call in through my locked door. Cursing under my breath, I paused the radio, praying my voice wasn't going to crack on me. "What?" I called back, because I hadn't heard him.

"I said, turn that down! I'm home, and I'm going to bed, where you need to go!" It was the weekend, why would I go to bed? I muttered a 'whatever', and found myself wanting to strangle the man, and do to him what I fantacised about often. I glanced to the mirror and frowned, wipping the tears away with the back of my hand. I turned the radio down, and hit play again, moving to get between the mattress and box spring, slipping out of my work uniform, grabbing a random, dark coloured towel and sat in the shower, with the water running, digging the blade in my hand into my thigh. It always hurt the first few seconds, but when my eyes locked with the blood as it slid down my thigh to mix with the water, I seemed to calm down...A lot. I stared for a few moments longer before I forced myself to my feet and rested most of my weight on one leg, tilting my head back. Soon, I washed myself, made sure the bleeding had stopped, then stepped from the shower, dried off and slipped on a new pair of boxers. Blood red with skulls surrounded in black and dark purple flames. Tomorrow was a free day for me, so I could dress as I pleased. Finally, free to be me. But I just couldn't fall asleep. And it didn't help that most of the songs on my mixed CD were the things I listened to when I felt morbid. . .

I didn't always have morbid thoughts, ya know. Sometimes I had normal thoughts, believe it or not.

Finally, I rolled over to stare out the window, frowning. Why wasn't I satisfied? I got to see blood today, which should be enough to hold me over for at least a month. I forced my eyes closed and burried my face in my pillow. When I felt the lack of oxygen reaching my lungs, my heart started to pound in my chest, working harder to keep me alive. I smiled at that and pressed my face deeper into the cloth until I was panting, almost gasping for air, before I actually allowed myself that luxery. I rolled over to my back and stared up at the cieling, and finally, my eyes began to feel heavy, telling me my mind was ready to shut down for a few hours. So, I allowed my mind to comply with this silent plea.

When I woke up the next morning, I got up, showered, dressed, and headed downstairs and heard an extra voice, along with Cloud's own agitated voice. "I know, Detective. You promised your daughter you'd have the weekend off for her birthday, but we _really_ need your help with this case." Cloud spoke, sounding exauhsted. I smirked a bit, listening to them further.

"Cloud, you don't have kids. Need I quote her? You know how Zathy can get, and this _is_ her sixteenth." He didn't sound like much, but if he was a detective, I'd really have to play carefully around him. Especially if he was my main target's father. I let the smirk drop, made myself look tired still, and walked into the kitchen with a yawn. Both looked to me, and the detective frowned, looking me over. "This is the kid that transfered...Oh no, Cloud, you didn't." Shit! That didn't sound good. Cloud blinked and looked to the raven-haired man in front of him with a tilted head.

"What? It was self defense, and the judge ordered it, since he's been out on his own since he was about thirteen." Oh, how I wanted to correct him, and tell him that I've been on my own all my life, but if I did, they'd get suspicious, then I'd get linked to the murders of those people, and I had way too much work to do.

"A murderer is a murderer. Why do you think Itachi's still behind bars?" Cloud shot him a glare, but it didn't phase me. The man was right. Once you kill, you can never go back and take back your mistake. And the name Itachi almost brought a smile to my face. Itachi Uchiha. I heard about him when I was slightly younger. He slaughtered almost an entire clan, or family, or whatever they called themselves. Uchiha, Itachi had earned the name 'Red Sparrow'. Why, I have no idea. It was just his title.

"Don't compare him to your brother." Cloud sighed, rubbing at his temples. I wanted to ask, but decided against it, grabbing something from the fridge, glancing over to Cloud.

"Hey, Cloud, can I go out for a walk? I really don't feel like being cooped up all day." The detective shot me a dirty look and I just smiled at him, mockingly, daring him to keep prying into my eyes. He wouldn't like what he would find if he ever got past all the walls. He'd go insane just from seeing the hell I've done. I bet he has nightmares about all the murder cases that would involve me, if I wasn't so smart. He just kept staring, like he was trying to find something. Yeah, that's right, keep looking. Keep searching. All of it's right here in my head.

"Yes. Get out before Sasuke tries to kill you for nothing." With that said, I turned and walked from the house while they returned to arguing. I made sure I had locked my door, in case. I didn't want them finding anything incriminating. Not that there was. The letter I had typed out was placed carefully in my back pocket. I was going to drop it off at the police academy today.

At the moment, I wore a black t-shirt with the grim reaper standing in front of a few skeletons, his scythe raised while his other hand held an hour glass with black sand in it, his head turned to face the hour glass, and it had a red background, on the top of the back was the Alchemy1977 logo, a pair of black tripps with red stitching, the chains criss-crossing in the back clinking together as I made my way down the street, a pair of black, steel toed boots making heavy thuds. They weren't that heavy, really, just the way they were made.

On my ring finger rested a silver ring with ovals shaded in red all the way around, inside the ovals were oddly shaped crosses, on my left middle finger was another silver ring, but this one had a thick, black ring around it, with letters along it, looking as if someone had carefully placed paper over it, and painted the black on there, but it was natural, duh. On my right middle finger was another silver ring. On one side was an onyx heart with a red skull, missing the jaw, and on the other side was a skull between two roses, being the color of the ring. On my right thumb was yet another silver ring, but as it wrapped around to the coffin, it turned into the shapes of two skeletons holding a coffin with a black cross on the front, an onyx stone making up the cross.

Around my neck were two necklaces. This may make me sound girly, but I had a shit load more back at the house. The two around my neck, however, were a couple of my favorites. One was a heavily carved cross from the Middle Ages, incorporating the red-enameeled Sacred Heart, suspended with a large, Austrian crystal dropper. The other was a symbol of the omnipotent Greek God of healing, and a natural receptacle secret and elicial potions. It was a strong, glass vial with a corck stopper, with a serpant wrapping around the vial, and wings spreading out from the cap, that kept the cork in.

Around my right wrist was a Mircalla Bracelet. It was a bat form bracelet in hand-polished pewter, for the inimitably manicured gothic Madame, with a faceted black heart crystal. In my left ear was a stud ear ring. It was a sword, that really looked like it cut through the skin, with a single red gym at the end, playing as blood, along with a cuff-chained-stud, or whatever you wanna call it. It was a cross with a green emerald kind of thing in the middle, linked by a chain to a skull cuff that clung close to the top of my ear. In my right ear was another cuff-stud-chained. It was a regular looking cuff, with almost inverted crosses carved into it, painted black, with a cross chained to it.

And last, but not least, there was a tad bit of eyeliner under my eyes. Call me what you will, but I am _not_ gay. Perfectly straight, I just really like really dark things, such as the things these link me to. Alchemy1977 and Hott Topic, my heroes! Hell, if it was up to me, I'd have my belly-button pierced. I was old enough to do it on my own, yes, but it was bad enough that my tongue was, surprisingly, still pierced. It was a simple barbell with a skull and crossbone on the top, with a normal ball at the bottom. Hm. Now that I think about it, dressing like this probably isn't going to help me get close to Zathy when it comes to her father, but how the hell was I suppose to know he was going to be there today?! Okay, so maybe this wouldn't be _that_ easy. At least she trusted me. As I slipped by the Police Academy, I timed right, watching the cameras through the corners of my eyes before the envelope 'slipped' from my pocket, with the help from a gloved hand, onto the property. I wasn't even thinking that someone would be outside. Lucky for me, there wasn't.

I casually walked by, like I planeed, and never even looked back. My next stop would be anywhere my feet carried me. And my mind fell back to that song from Soulidium. No matter how free I was physically, mentally, I'd always be trapped. Ironic, huh? I would have laughed, but two gasps followed by two boys talking at the same time stopped me from doing anything else. "Holy shit! Where'd you get all that stuff?!" The twin boys from school said, looking me over and I could have slammed my fist over their heads because they were invading my personal space, but Zathy was there, staring in shock, so I held back.

"The internet, and Hott Topic." I replied. They exchanged looks and kept admiring me. Okay, so maybe it wasn't that bad. They were envious. I gave Zathy a small smile and Xal and Axel put their arms out in front of her, glaring at me.

"I knew he was different than he appeared in school." Axel said. Xal nodded and they both face planted when Zathy hit them in the back of the legs. She wore a pair of blue jeans, and a black tank top with Happy Bunny on it. She wore a pair of simple, black ear rings, and a black choker with a locket hanging from the loop holding the two leather straps together.

"Shut up, you two. He may look different, but I bet he's still the same Riku I remember from school yesturday." She said, looking me over. I fought back the urge to figit where I stood. I could take a cop, a detective, or something like that looking me over, trying to pry information out of me with their hateful eyes, but I wasn't use to a girl goggling at me. I was a serial killer, this is rediculous. "In fact, I think it makes him look more like himself. That school uniform looks like crap, and he didn't fit those baggy blue jeans the other day." She added in a thoughtful tone before she smiled. Xal and Axel held their hands up and stood in front of her.

"Oh no! He is not joining us, don't even think about it." Xal spoke, though his pleas fell on deaf ears.

"So, Riku, would you like to join us for a little bit, or do you have to work?"

"I think I have a bit of time." I said, shrugging. Sora and Roxas grinned at each other and I swear they were trying to undress me with their eyes with the way they kept glancing at me. There was nothing wrong with that, but, I would prefer I not be their victim. She smiled and took hold of my hand, then paused and stared in awe at the ring on my right, middle finger.

"Wow, it's...Amazing..." She wanted to say beautiful, I caught her. "Can I wear it?!" She asked, looking up to me with pleading eyes. I would have said no without a second thought, but I wanted to fuck with the two perverts.

"Of course. Anything for my girlfriend." I said, winking at her. Okay, it was to mess with her a bit too. She blushed and backed off while I took the ring off and slipped it on her thumb, since it seemed that's the only place it would fit. And five seconds after the ring refused to move any further, Axel spoke up.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Since when did you two start dating?! You just met yesturday!" He said, looking as if he were ready to flail around. Xal glared at me and I just smiled, folding my arms as I shifted my weight, though it seemed Sora and Roxas liked that idea.

"Since she saved me from Heathere." I replied, glancing to Zathy. She could tell I was joking, but I think we secretly, silently, agreed that we'd at least act to keep that slut away from me. She nodded in agreement and clung to my arm with a small smile, sticking her tongue out at them as we started to walk on, Roxas and Sora behind us. What the hell was their last names?! Ah well. I zoned out again, but that was just to tune out the others chit-chat, and before I knew it, we were standing in front of a movie theatre. I was about to protest, but Zathy held up a couple of tickets and smiled at me.

"I won't take no for an answer. We're going to watch 'Are You Scared?'." I blinked a couple of times, then sighed in defeat. She was gonna find out that I was secretly a psychopath. She took my hand and led me inside, where Axel, Xal and the twins were waiting, popcorn in their arms. We then headed for the room where the movie was playing, sat down in the back, at the top, and settled down. From left to right, it went; Xal, me, Zathy, Sora, Axel, then Roxas. I sunk into the seat and rested my head on Zathy's shoulder, letting my eyes slide half closed. I remember seeing this movie about a year ago, if I zoned out a bit, maybe I wouldn't hint anything towards being crazy, as the detectives called Izanami Kali. I felt Zathy wrap an arm around my shoulders and I closed my eyes just as the girl on the screen stuck her head in the liquid, that happened to melt her face. I felt myself smirk, but I could always play it off as making fun of Zathy for quickly burrying her face in my hair. I shifted and sat up, ignoring the glares Xal and Axel kept gaving me, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, letting her hide her face in my shoulder now.

"Scared?" I whispered into her ear.

"It's gross." She replied, glancing up and I swear she was blushing before she quickly straightened herself out. Cute. I wonder what else would make her blush? On top of that, I wonder if she'd be interested in a sadist...

All through the movie, she kept hiding her face in my shoulder when it got too gross for her, and I'd just smirk and play with her hair to ease her tense muscles. I actually felt like a human being, but I knew better than to let myself believe such a thing.

The movie ended and we piled out, Zathy turning her phone back on, meeping when she looked at the screen. "Oh man! Daddy's gonna kill me!" She groaned, dialing a number.

**Zathy's PoV**

Daddy left so many voice mails, and it wasn't like him, but it must have been important. I should have told him I was going to a movie. I held my finger up to my lips as I dialed his cell number and placed it next to my ear. It only ran twice before I had to cringe at the voice. "Where the hell are you?!" He asked in a rather pissed off tone.

"I was in the movies with a few friends. Why, Daddy?" I asked in a sweet tone. I wonder what I had done.

"Get your ass home, now. I want Axel and Xal to walk you home, and just them, got that?"

"But Daddy!" He sounded serious, and almost worried.

"Do it, or you won't be having a sweet sixteen." I heard someone yell at him before the phone clicked, signaling he hung up. I sighed and looked to the group, fiddling with the ring Riku had let me barrow.

"Daddy wants just Axel and Xal to walk me home. He doesn't sound too happy either. Sorry guys." I said, slipping the ring off my thumb, handing it back to Riku, who shook his head.

"Keep it. I'll get it from you at school on Monday." He said, smiling a bit before he turned to walk off, patting me on the head as he started past. I got hugs from the Hikari twins before they turned to chase after Riku. The two swung both ways, but they knew their limits with people, and preferred girls. Xal and Axel had worried looks as they looked to me and I shrugged. I really had no idea what was wrong with Daddy.

It was almost an hour walk, and I called Daddy every fifteen minutes to let him know I was still okay. When we got to my house, I turned to them and folded my arms, sighing lightly. "Sorry, you two. Catch you at school." I said, walking into the house. There was nothing set up for a party, so I assume we really weren't throwing one. As soon as I closed the door, I felt arms wrap around me and blinked when I heard Mom's relieved voice ring out.

"Oh thank goodness you're safe!" She breathed, pulling back to look me over some. I had to squirm from her grasp and eyed her a moment.

"What's going on?"

"Sorry, we have to cancle your party. We got a letter today...And..." Mom trailed and she looked as if she was going to be sick.

"Who was it from?" I asked and Daddy came in, folding his arms and leaning against the doorway leading from the entryway to the living room.

"Izanami Kali has their eyes set on you." He said. He looked really pale, and it looked like he had been crying. And then his words sunk in, causing me to pale. Izanami Kali was a mass murderer who hasn't been caught yet. Her, or his, main targets were always women. The person had been murdering for about...four or five years now, and so many were killed in cold blood. I brought my hand up to my mouth while my stomach continued to do backflips. Oh God, I was going to be sick. Mom noticed this and quickly, but carefully, led me to the bathroom where I proceeded to empy the contents of my stomach into the toilet. As long as I wasn't alone, I think I'll be fine. I had to tell myself that over and over again. I sat with Daddy in his office for the rest of the day, swinging my legs back and forth while I wrote in my journal, laying on my stomach, on his couch. I jumped when I heard his voice and looked over.

"What? I'm sorry." I whispered, sitting up, looking up to the clock hanging over his head, behind him.

"You should go to bed. It's really late." He repeated himself, pushing himself from his chair. He walked over and knelt in front of me, back to me. "Climb on, I'll take you." I nodded and climbed onto his back, journal in hand, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Daddy, why do you think this person enjoys other people's pain?" I had to ask. He sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know, sweety. Cloud'll be giving you a ride to school on Monday, but I want you with your friends at all times when you're not home, okay?" I nodded and closed my eyes as I was carried to my room. When I felt him kneel again, I crawled off his back and landed with a soft thud on my bed, looking up to him when he stood. He offered me a small smile before leaning down to kiss my forehead. "Also, I don't want you around that Riku Inari kid." He added, walking for the door.

"Why?!" Oh wow, where did that voice come from? I think Daddy was being judgemental again.

"You must know he's on probation since he's staying with Cloud, right?" He asked. I nodded and tilted my head.

"Yeah. He got caught shop lifting from a liquir store." I questioned more than stated. He blinked and frowned, closing the door again, standing there.

"No, he's on probation for killing someone. He and Cloud claim it was self defense, but I doubt that." Okay, creepy. The thought of innocent looking Riku killing someone on purpose just didn't strike me to be true, so I reacted like a normal teenage girl would when she likes a boy her dad doesn't.

"What if it was self defense?! How would you know?! You don't even know him! He's a sweet boy! _And_, he's in all advanced classes, which proves he can't be bad!" Daddy stared at me a moment with that look that said I was in trouble, then smiled and turned his back on me and pulled my door open.

"Grounded." He said, walking from the room. I growled and threw my pillow at my door. Mom would let me get out of this. I know she would. I got up out of bed, slipped out of my clothes and pulled a full length, blue nightgown over my head, slipping into bed. After brushing my hair, I pulled it back into a loose braid before laying down with a big yawn, then fell asleep, forgetting I still had his ring on my thumb.

**End Chapter**

**PFY;** Yus! Another chapter!

**Riku;** You didn't even get past the part where that guy had to do surgery on himself with that movie, why even mention it?

**PFY;** SHUT UP! I was tired, and I didn't want to hear people screaming in agony while I was trying to sleep. I don't wanna have nightmares.

**Riku;** -smirk- Wuss.

**PFY;** -folds arms and grins- I'll show you wuss when the next chapter comes.

**Riku;** -blinkblink- Wh-what are you gonna do?

**PFY;** You'll see, Riku, dear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary;** Riku's a serial killer who's on paroll. Zathy's a young school girl, who takes an interest in the young serial killer when he transfers to her school as part of his probation. The thing is, he's only been convicted for one murder, and in his defense, was self defense. She becomes his next target, but what happens when he falls for the girl instead?

**Warnings in General;** Violence, swearing, and the works.

**Rating;** Rated for mature audiences.

**Chapter Warning;** Morbid thoughts.

**Disclaimer;** -emos in a corner-

Sora: She does not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Shaman King, Naruto, -starts to make a long list-

Roxas: Zathura, Sarah, Xaliikeru(Xal) and ConCon belong to MingLing.

**Murderous Lust - Dangerous Love**

Chapter Four: From A Killing to Bonding With Friends

It all happened way too fast for me to even realize what had happened. I was walking along the streets late Sunday night. I had snuck out, because I couldn't take being locked up in the house. I was getting restless. I remember walking down an alley way, then hearing someone walking towards me. My body acted on it's own. I had pulled the knife from my pocket and before the person knew what was going on, I had shoved the blade all the way to the handle into her stomach. She had screamed out in pain, so I covered her mouth. The girl. Her name was Anna. One of Zathura's friends. Fuck. I really couldn't let her live. She had saw my face. I roughly slammed her back up against the brick wall to my left, jerked the blade from her stomach, and her eyes were pleading for me to spare her life. I knew better than to even consider, so, without second thought, I sliced her throat, deep, closed the pocket knife and started to squeaze my closed fist into the wound in her stomach. She was screaming from the pain behind my hand. I felt around inside of her stomach, grinning as our eyes locked. I'm just lucky no one was around. I kept my eyes locked with hers, watching as the life faded from her eyes.

I watched until they rolled into the back of her head, and her body fell limp. I stepped back and ran back to the house. Damn, my favorite shirt had to be burned. I'd do it later. For now, I had to hide it. I climbed into the window leading to my room, slipped into the bathroom and showered, changing before laying down. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest. I never thought this through, but how the hell was I going to discard evidence. I thank God she wasn't smart enough to dig her nails into my skin. I would have been fucked. I finally managed to get to sleep, and before I knew it, I was up to the sound of the alarm clock.

I caught a ride with Cloud, who was picking Zathy up to take her to school. When we got there, Xal, Axel and the twins looked really upset. I wonder if they found her... "Hey, what's wrong guys?" Zathy asked.

"It's...Anna." Roxas spoke up, looking away. "She was found in an alleyway this morning. Dead. Her throat was sli..." Sora clamped his hand over his twin's mouth and glared at him. Zathy stood there, her limbs limp at her sides, shaking a bit. Time to act. Before I had time to do anything, she turned around and latched onto me, starting to cry. I almost felt bad. _Almost._ I could never feel bad for my actions. I'm sure that Anna got what she deserved. She struck me as the type to turn out to be a parent that wouldn't be satisfied unless her child was a straight 'A' student.

TIME SKIP

School had came to an end, and we had all met up. I was currently carrying Zathy on my back as we walked along the sidewalk, heading anywhere, I assumed. I pretty much just followed the others, who happened to be dead silent. Silence like this killed me when it came to being in a group of people, but there really wasn't anything I could do. I noted Zathy still had my ring, but I had no intentions on getting it back anytime soon. It could be a gift from me to her to make up for making her so depressed. Why did I even care? I was suppose to be this famous serial killer who still hasn't been caught, yet I still couldn't help but feel I owed this girl, my main target, for causing her pain. I found us walking up a path to an old playground and I let Zathy down, watching her walk towards the bridge. It was a huge playground that looked as if it should have been shut down.

Xal and Axel watched her as well, as Roxas and Sora followed her over and stood on either side of her. I pulled a pack of cigarettes from my pocket only to have it snatched from me by Axel, shaking his head. "I wouldn't do that in front of Zathy. She doesn't like it." I bit back a growl and snatched the pack back, walking towards the woods that was behind the park.

"Then I'll go hide in the woods for a few minutes." I said, shoving my hands in my pockets. I, Riku Li Inari, rolled over for no one. Xal glared at the back of my head, but Axel followed. We sat behind a few trees and Axel snatched the cigarette from between my lips, placing it between his own. If I was up for some time in jail, I'd have punched him fifteen times over in the face. Instead, I lit another one and closed my eyes, sitting and leaning against the tree. "If she hates it, why are you?"

"A guy deserves one after going a few years without one." He replied, watching as the smoke rose in the air. I shrugged. Couldn't argue with that. "Anna wasn't the nicest girl, but she was one of Zathy's first friends since elementary school. They were almost inseporable. I can't imagine what she's going through right now." He said. I lifted my gaze to him and frowned. Was he trying to get a reaction out of me, or what?

"I see. That must really suck." I didn't know the girl, so how was I suppose to act? Axel just nodded and dropped a half smoked cigarette to the ground, folding his arms.

"So, what brought you here?" Axel asked, not once looking at me.

"I have to live with my lawyer until I'm off probation. Plus, it was time for a scenary change. The place I use to live at held too many bad memories." Half a lie, half the truth, and no one would ever know.

"Did you hear about that woman that was killed a month ago in her apartment?" I almost smirked, but settled for a curious look instead.

"No. What happened?" Axel shifted his weight and shivered at the thought.

"The woman was gutted, and her head was left by a thin chunk of skin. It was really gross. Her organs were in her fridge, her heart in a pickle jar." I cringed at the thought, even though I knew every little detail. We walked from behind the trees and Axel froze dead in his tracks. It was starting to get late, and a black Rambergini(sp?) pulled up into the parking lot. "Oh, shit dude. That's Detective Uchiha, and appearantly he doesn't like you so much. Time to hide!" He said and he pushed me back behind some random wall, putting his finger to his lips, promising to return for me. I shrugged it off and peered around when I felt I could. Zathy was talking with the clueless detective, who looked like he wasn't too happy after a few minutes. What a stuck up bastard. I should kill him next. A few minutes later, Zathy hopped into the car and they were gone. I cringed at the loud whistle, courtacy of the redhead.

I walked from behind the wall, palming my poor ear, glaring at Axel, who just smirked. "That was really uncalled for...How the hell do you whistle that loud anyway?" I kinda felt bad for the twins, whose last names I still did not know.

"Eh, you learn. Ya know, this place creeps me out at night. A woman was killed here. Come on, I know the owner at a Burger King." He said, and the twins perked up. Xal eyed me a moment longer, then we followed. I needed to get into my birthrecords soon to find out if this jackass really was my twin. It was starting to annoy the hell outta me. Anyway, when we got there, Axel walked to the back and came back to the front a few minutes later with a man with tan skin, yellowish-orange eyes, long silver hair, but kinda spiked at the top. He was pretty tall.

"MANSEX!" Xal called, clinging to the man's arm, looking up with pleading eyes. "Can I please, please please get a bunch of chicken fries?!" He pleaded. I could just see the stressmark forming on the man's head.

"It's _Xemnas_. X. E. M. N. A. S. Got it?" The man growled out, pushing him off. "And if you shut up, then yes. Just...Keep quiet. Oh, you have a clone." The man said, his eyes falling on me.

"He is NOT my clone!" He yelled, pointing at me as I glared at him.

"I'm insulted." I said, folding my arms. A few minutes later, we were waiting on some food, the twins chatting away about something in school before turning on me. I blinked when I realized all four of them were watching me. "What?"

"There's a play coming up, and Zathy's playing the main part. Aren't you gonna try out, man?" Axel asked, tilting his head. "It even has a kissing scene." As tempting as that really was, there was no way in hell I was getting up on stage. No way, no how. So, I just shook my head.

"Ohhh. Mr. Goth-Boy has stage fright." Xal mocked, smirking. I smirked back and folded my arms a bit.

"At least I didn't scream like a girl in class because a spider was crawling on my arm." I replied, calmly. Axel, Roxas and Sora started to crack up and Xal continued to give me a death glare. I swear, his face was gonna freeze like that. We were brought out of our musings when Xemnas cleared his throat. We took our food to a booth and Axel kept grinning at Xal, who was snacking away on chicken fries.

"What?!" He finally snapped, pulling one away from his mouth.

"I can't believe you're eating those. It doesn't look right." Axel replied, snickering a bit. Xal went wide-eyed, then glared.

"I don't swing like that! I'm not like the twins, ya damn perv!"

"Hey!" The twins snapped at the same time, and before he knew it, Xal had a blue rasberry slushie in his hair, courtacy of Sora.

"Ack! Not the hair!" Xal whined. This was becoming amusing. "Do you know how long it takes me to get my hair this silky!?"

"Oh, suck it up. It takes me longer." Axel said, patting the top of one of his spikes with a satisfied grin. The grin didn't last long because Xal shoved a chicken fry up his nose. He stopped and stared with a dumbfound look on his face and the twins snickered behind their hands, inching me out of the booth. As soon as we were all out, Xal had a cherry coke slushie dumped over his head. The twins shook their head and looked up when the bell rang that was attached to the door to reveal an odd looking guy. He was slouched over a bit. He wore a white, long sleeved t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans, and it looked as if he never slept. He ordered three Oreo Milkshakes, and just about one of everything else off the sweets menu. The two in the booth calmed down enough and started to try and clean up a bit as the man walked over to a corner booth. We returned to our seats once it was safe enough and Roxas spoke up this time.

"He looks like an insomniac. How can people do that?" He asked, frowning some.

"I think he's cramming for a study session from one of the colleges or something." Sora said, shrugging, both giving the guy a weird look. He was sitting with his feet up in the seat, his legs up in front of his chest as he flipped through something. I didn't really bother to look too long before grabbing my drink, chewing on the straw, taking a drink.

"So, Riku, what do you think about Zathy's legs?" Xal asked in a perverted tone, causing me to choke on the coke. Axel gave me a funny look and Xal, I could see, was giving me a mocking look.

"Wh-what?" I choked out, trying to get that annoying feeling out of my throat so I could breathe easier.

"I said, what do you think about Zathy's legs? Smooth, huh? Wouldn't you like to get your hands on them?" He asked, grinning. Oh, if only he knew the things I wanted to do to those perfect legs of hers.

"God, you're a fucking pervert." I muttered, patting my chest. Roxas gave a light shrug.

"There's no shame in wanting to get your hands on her. Everybody does. Hell, even I do." He said, only to get smacked in the head by Sora, who frowned at him.

"And then her rack." Axel cut in. Why the hell did she hang out with these two? Okay, that settled it. I know I wasn't related to Xal. "She makes me want her even more when she's pissed off. The way she stands with her feet apart, her hands on her hips, that look she..."

"That's enough!" I had to cut them off. It was getting rediculous. I wonder if she knew how much they talked about her behind her back like that.

"I see the looks you give her when passing in the hallway." Sora said, smirking at me. Holy shit, I had a spy.

"Busted!" Xal said, grinning and patting me on the back. "Come on, man. There really isn't anything wrong with wanting to jump that girl. Every guy wants something they can't have, and her being the daughter of a Detective and a Lt. makes it that much harder to get to her." He explained, leaning close. I shook my head and jumped when my cell phone went off. Saved by Cloud. I flipped open the phone and they all fell silent.

"Where are you?" Cloud asked.

"What, no Hi?" I had to ask in a sarcastic tone, but I didn't expect him to answer, so I continued. "I'm at a Burger King with a few of Zathura Uchiha's friends; Axel, Xal, Roxas and Sora." I answered before he had a chance to ask who I was with.

"Mhm. You need to be getting back soon."

"Yes, Cloud." I muttered. I didn't really want to head back, but I guess I really didn't have much of a choice.

"Heya, duckbutt!" Xal called, and I pulled the phone away from my ear when I heard Cloud growl before he went on a rant. I carefully put the phone back to my ear and spoke.

"Cloud, please, that's my ear." I said, and he emidiately shut up. From my periphial vision, I caught that insomniac side glance at me. "Say, Cloud, could you come pick me up. It's too far of a walk."

"Yeah yeah. I'll be there in a few minutes." With that, we hung up and Axel slammed a fist into an open palm.

"That reminds me! There's a party going on this weekend at my place. You wanna come?" I contimplated this a moment before shrugging and giving a nod.

"Sure. I don't have anything else to do." I replied, leaning back in my seat, watching the guy across the place from us. There was something off about him, he gave me the chills.

**End Chapter**

**Riku;** That was short. What happened to you showing off or so...Oh, I see. You brought in Him just to give me trouble.

**PFY;** Sure did!

**MingLing;** Say, you mentioned that Riku molested his victims, yet he hasn't been caught. How so?

**Roxas;** -comes in holding a plot book- She forgot to mention that Riku always uses protection when he molests his victims. -lifts head from book and smiles-

**PFY;** -pats and smiles- That's mah lil Roxy. I wuvels you.

**Roxas;** -purrs-

**Sora;** -shakes head- My twin is such a suck up. Tune in next time to see what unfolds at the party! -dances- Oh yeah, vodka here I come!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary;** Riku's a serial killer who's on paroll. Zathy's a young school girl, who takes an interest in the young serial killer when he transfers to her school as part of his probation. The thing is, he's only been convicted for one murder, and in his defense, was self defense. She becomes his next target, but what happens when he falls for the girl instead?

**Warnings in General;** Violence, swearing, and the works.

**Rating;** Rated for mature audiences.

**Chapter Warning;** Morbid thoughts.

**Disclaimer;** -emos in a corner-

Sora: She does not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Shaman King, Naruto, -starts to make a long list-

Roxas: Zathura, Sarah, Xaliikeru(Xal) and ConCon belong to MingLing.

**Murderous Lust - Dangerous Love**

Chapter Five: The Party;

**Zathy's PoV**

The week went by fast, Riku proved to be a good kid, and even kind, though really spacey. I was sitting at the kitchen table while Mom and Daddy discussed the party at Axel's house tonight. I couldn't lie to Mom, so I told her what was going on, promised her I'd be with a few sober friends, and I wouldn't even dare touch any alcohol, or drugs. And I wasn't going to. All of it was just flat out gross, and it messed up your braincells. Anyway, Mom and Daddy were staring at each other for a few minutes in dead silence. "Sasuke, she should go. She needs the weekend off, anyway, to have fun. We had to cancel her sweet sixteen, so at least..."

"No." Daddy could be so cruel sometimes. "If there's alcohol involved at _Axel's_ house, do you really think it's a wise idea to let her go?"

"She's a good girl. I'm sure if she wanted to taste alcohol, she would have by now. I know she's had the perfect opptertunities, yet, she hasn't." Daddy was about to say something, then sighed in frustration. Mom had him there.

"She can't go, she's still grounded."

"Sweety." Mom turned to me and I looked up to see her famous 'I'm telling you the oppisate' smile. "I'm sorry." I gave my famous pout and shoved my chair back. We had to act if we wanted Daddy to believe I 'wasn't' going.

"God! This is so unfair!" I said, turning and heading for my room. I could hear Daddy say something about being sorry for keeping me cooped up, but it was for my own good, and Mom tell him he was being way too protective over me. Sure, my friends were perverts, but Axel and Xal would rip somebody's head off if they even came close to doing wrong by me. I remember, back in like, seventh grade, durring one of the dances I went with some guy that had a crush on me. When I got there, he was there, all over some other chick. I was so upset, I ran off, only to run into Axel and Xal. They asked me why I was crying, pried the information out of me, and the next thing I knew, they were dragging the punk over to me, asking if it was the guy. I slowly nodded, unsure of what they were gonna do. Somehow, I wish I would have said no. That poor boy was in the hospital for a solid week, and he didn't come back to school for two months. Axel and Xal had been suspended for those two months, then failed the eighth grade, putting them in my grade. Yes, they should be a grade higher than me, but they're not. Idiots. At least they'd get to be my bodyguards until I was out of school.

Anyway, it was a couple hours before the party, and I was fixing my hair. I wasn't expecting Daddy to come in, so of course I almost burnt my neck with the curling iron. He looked me over with a suspicious look and I turned back to the mirror. "I was bored." I lied, sitting the curling iron aside, brushing the curl out a bit, then sprayed it with some hair spray. It always turned out better that way.

"I see..." He muttered, walking over to sit on my bed. "Your mother and I had a long, and I mean a _very_ long talk about this, and, I guess you can go. But! You have to call me every hour, on the hour." I squeaed and hopped up, practically pouncing him.

"Ohhhhh, thank you Daddy! I will, don't worry!" I said, kissing him on the cheek before heading for my door, winking at him as he rubbed a tad bit of clear lip gloss off his cheek.

"Ew..." He muttered.

"Be thankful it wasn't pink." I said before heading out.

Axel's place wasn't that small. In fact, it was pretty much a mansion. His parents owned this really famous company, and he hated talking about it. It was a world wide thing, but I don't even remember the name of it, since we never talked about it. Axel preferred to be a normal 'outcast' as he called us, since most of the kids at the school were rich as hell, and fit the part with their attitudes. By the time I arrived, it was nearly dark outside, and I thanked the Lord that I had made it in one piece, as my mind fell back to Daddy telling me I was Izanami's next victim. I quickly shook the thought out of my head and was about to walk inside when an arm wrapped around my waist, causing me to tense up. "Well, well, if it isn't that beautiful girl from school everyone wants to get their hands on." I tensed up for a split second, but that smooth voice calmed me real fast and I hit Riku in the chest with the back of my hand.

"Don't do that. You scared the shit outta me." I said, looking back. It's been about a week since we first met, and I already wanted him to be mine. I mean, he kind of was, but that was more like a school act thing, to keep people away from us. I never thought I'd see the day I was pretending to date someone in school just to keep the guys off me. Okay, it would never work with Xal and Axel, because they knew better, but no one else did. Anyway, Riku was holding a plastic cup that was almost filled to the top with what looked like Mountain Dew, and I knew there was something else in it. He caught me scrunching up my nose, I guess, because he frowned at the cup before moving to hold it out to the side.

"I'll only drink a little bit of this, then I'll stop so you have someone to talk to." He said. I almost felt bad because of the bored look he had, but he was on probation anyway.

"Wait, what about Roxas and Sora? I know they're here." I had to ask, but I wish I hadn't.

"FREEEEEEDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!" I was almost sorry I asked as I followed the voice and Riku's pointing finger to Roxas, who was just about to strip out of his boxers before Axel tackled him.

"Oh no you don't!" Thank you, Axel. I watched them roll around on the ground before Riku redirected my attention to a really bouncy Sora. No surprise there. That was until he snuck up behind Xal and then it was over. He grabbed Xal's ass and they were off, like two race dogs on a race track, about to fight each other for a piece of steak. I lowered my head with a groan, almost in defeat before I heard a light thud, only to feel Riku's arms wrap around me more as he rested his chin on my shoulder, staring up at the house.

"Your friends embaress you often?" He asked with a curious look.

"Not too often. Just when we're in public and the twins are on a sugar high, or durring a party." I explained. He nodded and lifted his head, leading me on inside all the way. They must have started the party a little early, or people showed up early. Great, Heathere and her gang was there. And then more preps, some 'outcasts', and a few drug dealers. And then I saw one of Axel's old friends; Demyx. They use to be so close, but Axel flunked a grade, and Demyx was secretly doing really bad things behind Axel's back, and then one day, BAM! Axel caught him doing drugs inside the school and gave 'im a good asswhooping. I wonder how that redhead never got into trouble with the school too much. Shrugging it off, I looked up to Riku when he came to a stop, resting his chin ontop of my head. I hate being short. Aw, man! I just realized something! He graduates this year!

"Say, Zathy?" I blinked and tilted my head, squirming in his arms so I was facing him and he was looking down at me. A few seconds later, he rested his forehead against my own before nuzzling into my neck, causing a chill to run down my spine, but he didn't move from there, and he was barely breathing. Oh God! I wonder what was wrong with him.

"Hey, are you okay?!" I asked, worriedly. I heard him give a small laugh before he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied, shaking his head. "And, nevermind." Well, at least he was okay. I pushed his head up off my shoulder and stared into his eyes, frowning when I realized he was trying to be respectful. You could smell the small bit of alcohol on his breath. At least he wasn't drunk. We sat down at the bar, yes there was an actual bar in Axel's kitchen, and I looked him over when he leaned back on the stool, his elbows propped up on the counter behind us.

He was wearing a black t-shirt with the Alchemy1977 logo on the bottom left corner of the front. The design was the grim reaper standing in a boat with both hands on some sort of long torch stick, using it somewhat to push the wooden boat he stood in along a river, or lake or something. It was one of those french looking row boats you see in a romantic French movie film. On the back was a lantern, and on the front was a bunch of skulls in the form of a skull with the famous 'A' logo, and in the boat was a skeleton of a young bride, it looked like, and in the background, you could see a setting sun. He also wore a pair of jet black trips. No chains tonight. The only earring he had in was one of those cuff-chained-studs. The cuff had ancient writing, it looked like, and the stud was a heart with angelic wings. The heart was made of onyx, or something close to it, anyway. He was minus his rings tonight, but he also had on a necklace. It was a cross. Well, kind of. The top, and the side parts of the cross were there, but then there was a vial with red liquid in it.

"R-Riku...?" I asked, reaching over and gently taking the vial in my hand, examining it. I thought he'd quickly jerk it away from me, but I felt him turn curious eyes on me. "What...?"

"Be careful. There's actual blood in there." He said, watching me. I quickly pulled my hand away and looked up at him with an almost grossed out look, and he smiled at me. "It's my blood. Mixed with the blood of a couple others."

"Ew, that's gross!" I couldn't help it. He laughed and sat up all the way, turning to face me now.

"No, it's just my blood, from the first time I had to do have my blood drawn. I don't know why, but I had asked them if I could have a vial of my own blood, for a keep sake to remind me, and they let me. I just happened to get this cool thing over the net, and here we are."

"So, why did you get your blood drawn?" I asked, wishing I hadn't. He frowned and turned away, shaking his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to...Be so nosy..." I whispered, looking away until I felt his fingers lace through my hair.

"Don't be. It's natural." I just nodded and watched him fiddle with the vial around his neck, getting a cold chill.

Hours passed, and the whole house was crowded. People were everywhere, and the music was really loud. Sora and Roxas were causing Hell, Axel and Xal were trying to keep them under control, or at least in the house, while getting drunk themselves. Riku and I were still sitting at the bar, and as he had promised, he didn't really drink much, and was reduced to drinking soda with me. I could tell he really wanted to get drunk and let loose. I wonder what had him so uptight. "You know, you don't have to sit out with me." I said, looking around, blinking when I felt his eyes resting on me. "What?" I asked, frowning.

"I know I don't have to sit out with you. I could be just like the majority of the people here, drunk off my ass and stumbling around like an idiot, relieved of any stress I might be feeling, but..." He trailed and fell silent, causing me to frown again. When he didn't continue talking, I hit him over the head lightly.

"But what?"

"But, I'd rather you have sober company. I'd feel bad if I left you alone like that. Besides, how am I suppose to get closer to actually being your boyfriend if I don't act like I want to." I perked up, but my face turned a dark shade of red. Was he really hinting at something? He's smirking at me. Great. I really must look like an idiot. He reached up and pushed my bangs from my face. He was being so gentle. We stared at each other for a couple of minutes, and I didn't realize how close we had leaned in until his lips brushed against mine. My heart skipped a beat as his fingers laced through my hair, and the next thing I know, we're kissing. God, his lips were so soft. He had proven true to his word, though. I couldn't taste alcohol on him at all. I didn't want to pull away, because it felt so right. Sadly, Axel and Xal obviously had different plans. Guess they still didn't trust him.

"Hey! Get yer hands off mah gal!" Axel called, causing Riku to jump and quickly break the kiss. I wanted to kick Axel in the ass so hard, his balls would be in his throat. He and Xal started to laugh and had to support each other or they'd fall over. Riku murred and threw something at their heads, causing them to fall over.

"Real funny, you asses." Riku growled out in an annoyed tone, watching them as they calmed.

"S-sorry...Dude..." Axel said, trying to calm his laughter. "I just had to. You were so gone in your own little world." He explained, falling back against the wall, cracking up again. This is why I never drink. Just as Riku was about to retaliate, Sora ran right past us, in nothing but boxers, a bottle of vodka in hand, Demyx chasing after him. I wanted to hide my face.

"Come on, Riku...You should play me in a round of GH3." Xal said, finally able to speak, after recovering from a half naked Sora running by. Riku agreed and I watched them from where I sat as someone slid into the seat next to me. Zexion, was the kid's name. He was a bit on the emo-looking side, and he hung out with the wrong people, but he wasn't that bad of a person, I guess.

"Zath, how come I never see you drink at these social gatherings?" He asked in a curious tone, watching Xal and Riku as they went at it at Guitar Hero Three. I shrugged and pulled his attention to look at Sora. He blinked, but nodded and shook his head at the brunette.

"I have to take care of that one...Oh shnap! Where's Roxas?!" I asked, jumping up to stand on the bar stool, looking around. That boy always got himself into bad, sexual positions when he drank too much, and I had just remembered. God, I hope he's okay. Zexion shrugged and slid from his seat, looking up at me.

"I'll help you look for him." I nodded and hopped down with his help, and we split up. I told you, he wasn't that bad of a kid.

**Riku's PoV**

I had arrived early at the party, and started to drink a bit. For some reason, I just didn't want to drink much, and the idea of drinking went down the drain when she arrived. I had just beat Xal on the hardest song, on the hardest setting, on Guitar Hero Three. He was staring in shock, before he flailed about. I walked back into the kitchen, where Zathy had previously been, to find she was gone. Shrugging it off as she had to use the bathroom, I sat back down and picked up my drink, biting back a murr when Heathere slid into the seat next to me. She was really showing how slutty she was tonight. She wore a really short, black skirt with a white tank top that was obviously too small for her. She didn't really say anything to me, so I let it go and we were silent for a bit. My mind started to go groggy on me a bit, and I frowned, but let it go. And then it happened. Heathere rested her hand on my thigh and our eyes locked. "Why don't you come with me upstairs? I want to talk to you. Maybe start over?" She asked. I wanted to say no, but my body and mind was going against me. I gave a small nod and she started to lead me through the crowd.

Taking me upstairs, she slipped into a random room, then closed and locked the door behind her. Before she had a chance to even turn around on her own, I felt myself turn her and pin her to the door by her shoulders, pulling her into a kiss. Fuck. I bet the slut slipped ecstacy or something in my drink. Damn bitch. She went to wrap her arms around me, but I grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head, holding them with one hand while my free hand slipped up her shirt. She didn't seem to mind. I couldn't let this get too far, if I really wanted my chances at Zathy. But fuck, I was a teenage boy with raging hormones as it was. Whatever she slipped me made it ten times worse on my poor body.

It didn't take long until I had the girl on her back, one hand holding both of hers down over her head while my free hand explored every exposed inch of her flesh. This was going to end bad for me either way, so I might as well have a little bit of fun. She gave a protestant groan when I pulled away from her, staring up at me with pleading eyes, though I could see a look of triumph in those defiant blue eyes that could never match Zathy's. Why was my mind clouded with thoughts of her? I never obsessed over my targets that bad. Shrugging it off, I silently explained to her what was going to happen. We were going to play a game, and I was going to play the role of a sex offender. She seemed interested and was willing to play my victim. She even agreed to let me use the pocket knife, which I had cleaned from killing Anna.

And then, we started to play. I roughly pinned her to the bed, after making sure I was protected, even at her protests at that. I told her I wanted to be careful, so she relunctantly let it go. And then, the play went farther. I grabbed the handcuffs that were on the nightstand and cuffed her wrists to the bed, and she was still so clueless. I bet she was hopped up on a bunch of drugs, and found this amusing. I refused to let her leave any marks on my body as I gave her what she wanted from me. We both reached our climaxes not too long later, and before she had a chance to do anything else, I shoved my blade through her heart as I pulled away from her. She was dead as soon as the blade made contact, which made me smile. I got up, walking to the bathroom. I was lucky it was in the same room. I got a quick shower, wrapped a towel around my waist and walked back out into the bedroom. I heard a knock on the door and quickly hid behind it, my heart racing. I was caught.

"Heathere!" I heard two girls call in. Leslie and Beth, I think. They were the girl's friends. I clenched the pocket knife in my hand and waited with my breath held. They pushed the door open and walked in. I had covered Heathere's body with the blanket. They exchanged looks and started into the room. I wish I had two knives. Without a second thought, I quickly moved up behind them and got the nerdy looking girl, giving the other one a chance to scream for help. I really need to think things over. I kicked the door shut, locked it and walked towards her, knife in hand. If I didn't kill her now, I was fucked.

"R-riku...You...What are..." She asked, backing up until the back of her legs hit the bed, causing her to fall back. She cringed and looked down, looking back up to me. "Is that...Heathere?" She asked. She took in a deep breath and screamed. Shit, shit shit! I quickly jumped on her and covered her mouth, placing the blade to her throat. She stared up at me, struggling a bit until she felt the blade actually touch her skin, tears streaking her face.

"If you wouldn't have seen my face, I could have let you live." I said. She started to plead behind my hand, but I had to do this. Without second thought, I cut deep into her throat, feeling the metal connect with the bones. I jumped up quickly, ran to the bathroom to wash my hands off, then dressed real fast before I walked to the window. Damn. Long drop. I took in a deep breath, relieved that there was a tree branch that looked steady enough to hold me so close to the window. I climbed onto the window seal and made a quick jump, managing to land without falling. Crawling towards the tree, I started down, disappearing into the shadows. At least I got to kiss Zathy. Fuck. I kissed the slut. Damn. Damn. Damn. This time, they had my DNA in the system, and it would all fall back on me. I'd have to make a letter from Izanami, send it to the police department, and pray that it threw them off me.

When I reached home, I quickly typed up a letter. This was going to suck. I was so in for it.

**Normal PoV - Next Morning**

Cloud shuddered at the site before him while Sasuke searched the room. "Four murders in one week, and we got a letter from Izanami this morning." Sasuke muttered, looking over to his shaken up daughter, and Axel, who refused to leave since it was his house.

"Look, Man, I don't want to tell you how to do your job, but could you please get those bodies out of my house?" Axel asked, staring at the bodies, looking as if he was ready to be sick. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked over, covering the bodies back up with the little white sheets that the forensic team had provided. Zathy finally pulled her eyes away and Axel led her down the hall to get something to drink. A few hours later, the bodies were going through autopsy's, and Sasuke was pacing about his office, Sarah sitting in the chair in front of his desk, sighing lightly.

"Sasuke, calm down. At least she was safe. She was with friends at all times."

"Yeah, what's your point, Sarah? She could have been killed, just like that. I mean, she did go the the bathroom alone, like a big girl, didn't she? She could have been killed then." He said, turning to Sarah who frowned and lowered her gaze to the pen in her hands.

"I know that, and I want to protect her just as much as you do, but we have to trust her judgement. That girl was in a sexual position, so..."

"Detective." They were interupted when a tall man with brown hair walked in, holding a manilla envelope.

"What is it, Squall?" Sasuke asked in a rather annoyed tone.

"We have DNA, and it matches an interesting kid."

"What?! Lemme see." Sasuke said, making grabby hands for the envelope, only to have it pulled from his grasp.

"It matches Riku Inari's. He's in the interrigation room right now." Sasuke was up and out of the room, while Sarah sat in shock.

**Meanwhile - Back in Riku's PoV;**

Cloud was sitting across from me with a rather displeased look, and I kept a guilty look on my face. The other guy, Squall, I think he was called, had walked out a few minutes ago. "Riku, what the hell were you thinking?!" Cloud snapped, glaring at me.

"I told you! All I did was have protected sex with the girl, let her go, showered, then left! The only evidence against me is my soliva in her mouth!" I snapped back, glaring at him before I put on the fake water-works. I lowered my head as tears made their way from my eyes. "I don't...Want to be put behind bars, dammit. I'm getting my life together, I swear." I whispered, and Cloud sighed, almost in defeat. I jumped when I heard the door slam open to reveal the detective who didn't like me. Sasuke.

"You're going to be behind bars for a long time, unless you have an aliby." He looked rather pleased with himself, but Cloud didn't seem too happy about this. I needed an alliby, and I needed one quick. I doubt Zathy would vouche for me, especially if she finds out I actually slept with Heathere. "We'll be seeing you in court." He said, turning to walk out. Wonderful.

"Sorry, Riku, but you do have to stay behind bars until you get a court date. I'll push the issue of getting you one soon." Cloud said as I kept the tears coming. The fear in my eyes wasn't fake, that's for sure. With that, I was forced from my seat, and as soon as the cell door clicked shut, I heard a familiar female's voice call out, yelling at the detective who put me behind bars. I didn't hear what she said to him, because she lowered her voice. The man nodded and walked off, Zathy staring at me with a displeased look.

"Zathy, I..." I started, but looked away. "No, nevermind. I don't expect you to believe me. Or forgive me for what I did."

"I really don't think you did anything to hurt that girl, but that doesn't explain you sleeping with Heathere." She said, folding her arms. She really sounded pissed, though I could pick up a bit of hurt in her voice.

"I'll make it up to you, if I get out of here, but in order to do that, you have to be an alliby for me. Please, I'm begging you. I really am trying to get my life back together, and I really, really want to be with you, Zathy. Please, I'm begging you." She let her hands drop to her sides as she stood there, staring at me while I grabbed hold of the bars keeping me locked in.

"I'll do it." She finally said, turning her back on me. "But you owe me one hell of an explanation."

"If I told you Heathere slipped something in my drink durring the time we were both away from the counter, would you believe me?" I asked in a hopeful voice. She paused and looked back, frowning.

"Yes, I would. I'll be testifying for you in court. Until then, try to get some rest, okay?" She asked, turning to walk off. This was going to be hell. At least I had the detectives daughter on my side.

**End Chapter**

**Riku;** -stares with wide eyes-

**Axel;** Well then...

**Roxas;** Holy shit! I never wanna step foot in Axel's house again.

**Zathy;** -in tears- How could you?! -slaps Riku-

**Sora;** -watches from afar- Interesting chapter.

**PFY;** Thank you. I thought so myself. I'm not a cop, I don't know any cops, and I've never been in trouble, so when reviewing, be nice with the way I have this wrote out.

**Roxas;** -turns into a kitty and hops in authoress' lap- Mew! Review and tune in next time to see what happens in court! Mew!

**PFy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary;** Riku's a serial killer who's on paroll. Zathy's a young school girl, who takes an interest in the young serial killer when he transfers to her school as part of his probation. The thing is, he's only been convicted for one murder, and in his defense, was self defense. She becomes his next target, but what happens when he falls for the girl instead?

**Warnings in General;** Violence, swearing, and the works.

**Rating;** Rated for mature audiences.

**Chapter Warning;** Morbid thoughts.

**Disclaimer;** -emos in a corner-

Sora: She does not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Shaman King, Naruto, -starts to make a long list-

Roxas: Zathura, Sarah, Xaliikeru(Xal) and ConCon belong to MingLing.

**Murderous Lust - Dangerous Love**

Chapter Six; The Trial

**Zathy's PoV At School Monday**

I had arrived at school on time, my head resting on the table in front of me since it was around lunch time. I was being mopey, I know, but I deserved to be. My almost-boyfriend was behind bars, and I don't even think he murdered them! Roxas, Sora, and Xal were all offering me their snacks, which I declined. I must have zoned out a moment, because the next thing I heard was Axel talking. "Well, look at the bright side. At least we don't have to worry about Heathere anymore!" He chirped, and Xal, Roxas, Sora and I all gave him dirty looks. Riku had admitted to sleeping with her, so I did have a problem. "What?! I'm being serious!"

"Death isn't something you joke about." A girl said, walking up behind Axel. She had short, blond hair and her bangs were made to look like bug antanas. Her name was Larxene. She always put on an act around her preppy friends. "I got word from someone that the Zathy is Izanami's next target." She said in a worried tone. She wasn't around her friends, which gave her the chance to be somewhat friendly. Axel wrapped an arm around my shoulders and sat back, frowning.

"What ever gave you that idea?" He asked. We had all swore to keep it under wraps, since Daddy didn't want anyone to know. At least not yet. They hadn't released the letter to the media, so who would have found out?

"I can't tell you." Larxene said, folding her arms.

"Kay, then, Cricket. Get lost. Zathy's being mopey." He said, but before Larxene could walk away, Xal grabbed her ass. She stopped and clenched her fist, slamming it over his head. I heard the crack the sound made and winced as Xal yelped and grabbed his head while Larxene walked away. Typical. I looked around the room, wondering who would have gotten word about the letter, then tell her, but I couldn't see anyone. Grah! I swear, this school is going to be the death of me! If Izanami doesn't get to me first. I sighed and slouched in my seat, letting my head rest on Axel's shoulder, closing my eyes. "So, Zathy, what do you wanna do after school today?" Axel asked me. He was making an attempt to cheer me up. Giving a light shrug, I sighed again and then heard Xal slam his fist on the table.

"That does it! I'm kickin' Riku's ass! Him sleeping with Heathere is obviously bothering you more than anything, and no one gets away with hurting you!" He said and I lifted my head real fast.

"No no! Really! He was protected, okay?! Besides, I have a favor to ask of you. All of you. Please?" I asked, folding my hands together, giving my most famous puppy eyes. Axel covered his eyes and whimpered. He was giving in, I knew it, but Xal just turned his head away.

"We'll do it!" Roxas and Sora said.

"Come on, Xal. You can't say no to that face." Axel said, getting Xal to turn to me, then sigh in defeat.

"What is it?" He asked, lowering his head.

"Testify for Riku? He needs allibies." Roxas and Sora agreed, but Axel and Xal turned shocked eyes on me.

"Zathy, are you crazy?! Your father is on this case!" Xal said a little too loud. All eyes around us, landed on us. So, I stood up, slammed my hands on the table and glared at him.

"Fine then! Let some innocent teenager, who's trying to get his life back on track, be locked behind bars for a murder he didn't commit!" I snapped, storming off. That was way uncalled for, but I couldn't help it. It was just how I felt about all of this. Riku was innocent in my eyes, and if they wanted him to rot in hell for something he didn't do, then I'd refuse to talk to them.

School came to an end and I felt hands cover my eyes. With a warning growl, I stopped what I was doing. "I'm sorry about lunch, Zathy, it's just, your father scares me. If you really want us to testify for Riku in court, Axel and I agreed to. He has four allibies. We need to meet up with him and get our stories straight though." I knew that, but I didn't voice my thoughts. I smiled and turned around, latching onto his shoulders with a happy squeak.

"Ohhhhh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I cheered, nuzzling his cheek. He gave a nervous laugh and patted my back before we were off. Court was in about a week, because Cloud has his way.

**One Week Later; Riku's PoV**

I took a deep breath, sitting down in the chair behind a table in a courtroom, failing to notice a certain little group in the back. Until a hand rested on my shoulder. It wasn't Cloud, because he was flipping through some files. I tilted my head back and was surprised to see Axel standing there with a small grin. I thought they'd bail on me. "Hey man. Good to see you're still alive. Are ya still a jail-bird virgon?" Oh, how I wanted to smack him so hard upside the head, his teeth would clank together so hard they'd fall out, but I just nodded, and glared. "What? This is the second time you've been behind bars, right?" He asked, an amused look on his face.

"And I'm guessing you've been here at least twice as many times as me." With that said, he frowned, but shut up, sitting back down. Guess I was right. Everyone fell silent and Cloud stood up real fast, staring at the man that was going against us.

"Teru Mikami." He said.

"Oh. Cloud Strife. I didn't know you were on this case." Casual, bored tone. They hated each other.

"Why are you on this case?"

"Sensless murders bother me, and the convicted should rot in hell." Oh great. I sank in my chair and closed my eyes. Now I remember where I heard the name Teru before. He was an undefeated lawyer. I. Was. Fucked. I heard Axel make some kind of protestant noise, followed by Xal, and Zathy's hushed voice telling them that they stayed put, or she was kicking their asses into the next millineum.

"I'm innocent." I muttered under my breath, putting on another act.

"We'll see." Mikami spoke, eyeing me, like he could read everything inside of me. I zoned out at that very moment, imagining myself slamming my fist into the man's face repeatedly until his face was smashed in before I started to tear his jaw off with my bare hands, watching him drown in his own blood. A finger snapping in front of my face brought me back to reality and I jumped, putting on a depressed face. Oh, for the love of God, tell me I wasn't smirking.

"Are you okay?" Cloud asked. I nodded and sat up, blinking a couple of times before my eyes fell on the judge.

"Since we now have everyone's attention, let's get started. Riku, you have five people to vouche for your innocence, correct?" I nodded. Damn, that seemed like a lot. Watch us not get by with this. "Okay, will Riku's allibies please step forward." I heard them stand and walk to the bench behind me. "Let's start. Teru." I sunk in my seat again and watched the man get up from his seat, walking to the front of the court, turning to us.

"The redhead, stand, approach the bench and introduce yourself." I heard Axel stand up behind me and walk to the 'bench' before clearing his throat.

"I am Axel Ludvig." He spoke. Ludvig. Funny name, but now wasn't the time.

"Axel Ludvig, huh? Tell me, how old are you?" Teru asked, walking towards the stand, shifting his weight.

"I'm seventeen, sir." He replied. He looked nervous as hell. He was so gonna get me caught.

"Seventeen. You are aware you are in the court of law, and everything you say will be recordered, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Do you pledge to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you, God."

"I do." It sounded like they were getting married. I pushed the thought aside and watched the man as he turned and started to pace a bit.

"So, Ludvig. You threw an illegal party at your house about a week ago, correct?" Axel looked as if he was ready to kill that lawyer himself.

"Yes sir."

"And the defendant, Riku Inari, who is _still_ on probation, was there, was he not?"

"He was, sir." Teru looked to him and Axel frowned, folding his arms. "But Riku didn't commit the murder."

"He didn't? Then maybe you can tell me all of the times he was with you?" Teru asked, and Axel sat up, resting his hands on the railing of that little space.

"Yeah, I can. When he first arrived, it was before everyone else, and he helped me set up the party. After that, everyone started to show, and Riku went inside to get something to drink. Heathere still wasn't there at the time. Then, a little later, I was chasing a friend around, trying to get him to keep his clothes on, and around that time, Zathy had shown up. Heathere and her friends still weren't there. From there, I believe he was with Zathy for a while, and then Xal and I went to talk him into playing Guitar Hero Three. He agreed, and I went about my own way, trying to get laid myself." He spoke, folding his arms as he sat back again. "After about, three hours, he was with me again." Shit. I hope they had everything together. But the way he was acting, I was almost convinced. But, I _was_ the murderer, and I knew what happened, therefore, I couldn't be completely convinced. Teru sighed and looked to the group again.

"Zathura...Uchiha's little girl?"

"Yes sir." I heard her speak in a defiant tone. He turned back to Axel, then shrugged.

"Cloud's witness." He said, walking to his seat. Okay, that...Was short. Cloud pushed himself up and glanced at me before turning to Axel, who gave a cat grin. I wonder if I could get away with throwing something at him?

"Axel, durring the time Riku was with you, did you notice any strange behavior in him?" Cloud asked, moving around the table to lean against it.

"Hm...Nope. Nothing." Axel spoke. A few more questions later, and Cloud was sitting back down, Axel returning to the bench behind us as Teru stood up.

"Okay. Silverhaired kid, stand and approach the stand." I heard Xal stand and watched as he sat in the stupid thing.

"Xaliikeru Xanothose. And before you ask, I'm eighteen, and I've flunked twice. There, now you know my story." Teru frowned and eyed him a moment, and I smirked, sitting back. I think I like his attitude now.

"Okay, Xal. Durring the time he was with you, did you see abnormal behavior in Riku?"

"No sir. In fact, he didn't even drink that night." Xal replied, sitting back with a bored look. Teru frowned.

"Who all was Riku socializing with at the party, other than Zathura?"

"Hm, let's see...Other than Axel, myself, and the twins, he talked with Heathere. That was right after he beat me in GH3."

"So, Riku was seen with the victim, right?" Xal nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. "So, what happened after that?"

"He and Heathere disappeared upstairs, and proceeded to have intercourse." All eyes fell on me when I let my head slam onto the table in front of me. I wanted to die. It was bad enough Zathy knew, I didn't want her to have to hear it out loud. Why the hell did I even care that much if her feelings were hurt?! She was my main target, dammit!

"And durring that time, how do you know he didn't murder Heathere then?" Teru asked, after clearing his throat. I lifted my head, praying to God they had something for this question.

"Simple, because I went upstairs to seek him out because Zathy started looking for him. We went upstairs, and found him just getting dressed. Heathere was still alive, but was fast asleep on the bed, probably from the alcohol she had consumed that night. That, or drugs. She was well known for being a drug addicted alcoholic. After that, Zathy and Riku proceeded to argue, and I left them alone to inform Heathere's friends, so they'd calm down. I guess they argued for a good hour and a half, and the next thing I know, he was with Roxas and Sora, both trying to cheer him up." They had this way too planned out. I wonder if the judge was an idiot.

"So, there was a time where Riku could go unaccounted for?" Teru asked, and Xal shrugged, but nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose so. But it was about...Five minutes. Leslie and Beth didn't go back upstairs until Riku was out with Roxas and Sora, in the backyard."

"So, that still gave him the chance to kill Heathere." Teru stated, turning to me. "Didn't it, Xal?" Xal hesitated. Oh God. Fuck no!

"Fuck you, bastard!" I snapped, standing up. "I didn't fucking kill her!" I snapped, feeling a set of hands force me down into my seat, looking back to see a pissed off Zathy.

**Normal PoV - Back At Forensics**

Sasuke was looking over a random file, looking over every little detail when he spoke, drawing all attention to himself. "It's rather brave of you to show your face like this, considering how secretive you've been with everything else." L was the only one who kept his eyes on the files in front of him.

"This person has gotten my full attention." He said with a light shrug.

"Ya know, Riku might have murdered those three girls, but what does that have to do with the Izanami case, other than the letter we recieved?" Squall asked.

"Izanami Kali is a guy. And I suspect that it's Riku, Mr. Squall. I have more reason other than his DNA on her to believe this." He said, starting to nibble on his thumbnail. "But why...?" Sasuke and Leon exchanged looks, frowning a bit.

"Okay, so why else do you expect Riku?" Squall asked, folding his arms.

"One; I heard that redhead friend of the Detective's daughter invite Riku to the party. Two; this person is using female names to throw us off. If you would read up on your culturic history, you'd realize that the two names are that of death goddesses. Three; the person is stronger than every female that's been killed by _his_ hands. And four; the murderer is left handed, and I noted that Riku was using his left hand to hold his cup." He said, taking a bite of his strawberry cheesecake, satisfied with his work. Sasuke and Leon stared at him a moment.

"Now, just to act as Cloud, so we can explain this to him when Riku's convicted, that means what?" Leon asked, shifting his weight. "Anyone could have done it."

"Sasuke, you've been to Cloud's house before, correct?" Sasuke nodded and tilted his head, curious as L skimmed over one of the printed out letters. "Does Riku have a fascination with skulls?"

"What teenaged gothic boy doesn't?" Sasuke asked. "I don't have strong proof he has a lot of those things around his room, no, but I'm sure he has at least one." L sighed and shook his head.

A few hours later, they weren't any closer to having completely solid evidence against Riku, and Sasuke was becoming frustrated. "I think we should give this a break for now. I will go speak with the judge." L said, carefully climbing out of his chair. Sasuke and Leon watched him walk out, exchanging looks.

"This is getting rediculous. If Riku is the murderer, I hope he's put on death row." Sasuke muttered, pushing himself up.

L walked up to the judge's office door and knocked. "Come in!" He heard a deep voice call and walked in, nodding in respect. "You are?"

"One of the detectives on the Izanami case. I would like it if you were to allow Riku freedom enough to attend school. I wish to examine his behavior patterns." A few words later, and they settled on an agreement.

**Back To Riku's PoV - Three Hours Later;**

Here I was, playing catch with my pillow as I tossed it up into the air, catching it with one hand, the prison bed, I was laying on was really uncomfortable. I sighed lightly, closing my eyes and letting the pillow fall and hit me in the face. There was no way I was going to be let off just like that. Even if they were there to be allies for me, they faultered. Maybe they did it to make the case a little more believable. I mean, the judge, along with everyone else, always knew there was a lapse in time durring a party where someone could go unaccounted for. Now they had me thinking. This was becoming too much. I felt a headache forming. Why the hell did this small group of people affect me so much? Especially that girl. I don't know why, but I was relieved to see her smiling face when I jerked the pillow off my face. She was standing there, next to the bars with Cloud, and a patrol officer.

"Guess what, Riku! You get to go home, er back with Cloud until your next courtdate!" She chirped and ran in as soon as the bars opened. I welcomed her with open arms and returned her hug after I had pushed myself off the bed. I kissed the top of her forehead and smiled down at her. Why? Why was I so relieved?! My heart almost stopped when I saw the look in her eyes. So loving, so caring. So... Sincere. No. No no no! I apologized to Zathy, told her I really needed to be alone, and got a ride back to the house with Cloud. I locked myself in the bedroom, the bathroom door locked behind me as well and I sat at the bottom of the tub, letting the hot water wash over me, watching as my blood mixed with the water. It was official. Zathura Uchiha was going to be the death of me.

What was I going to do?

The next day in school was almost normal. Axel and Xal didn't seem to happy with me, but Zathy was pleased. I just kept quiet. What was I suppose to do? And then there was a new kid to the school. I think his name was Ryuzaki, or something like that. He was in almost every one of my classes. And I swear he was watching me. I pushed the thought aside and was brought back when Zathy waved her hand in front of my face. "Riku, are you okay?" She asked me, frowning. I just nodded and gave her a small, apologetic look.

"Yeah. Fine." I lied. What else was I suppose to do? The bell signalling our next class almost brought a relieved sigh past my lips. I was ready to just get out of here so I could lock myself in my room. I really needed to clear my thoughts, and being in a crowded place wasn't going to help. It just made my headache worse. Zathy placed her hand on my forehead before I had a chance to stand and frowned.

"Riku, you need to go to the nurse's office. You really don't look well." She said in a concerned tone. Axel and Xal nodded in agreement, but I shrugged it off.

"It's okay, really. I just didn't get to sleep last night. I'll be fine." Okay, that was the truth. I wasn't really able to sleep last night. We all got up and headed for our classes, and there was that new kid again. He was put in the seat next to me. I let my head hit the desk in front of me and closed my eyes. I really didn't want to be here. Class came and went, then school came to an end, and all durring Chemistry class, Zathy didn't really bother me. I wonder if she thought it was her fault I was acting like this. It was, and I hope she feels bad about it! Sadly, I had to comfort her the next time I saw her so I could keep this whole act going. I waited out front of the school, where we always met up, and Zathy just gave me a weak smile while Xal and Axel glared at me some.

"You better not be toying with Zathy, you got that?" Xal asked. I looked away from him, rolling my eyes.

"Don't start with me. Zathy, can I talk to you alone?" I spoke, walking past Xal, who grabbed my arm.

"She's not allowed out of our site." He said, motioning between himself and Axel, who looked away and folded his arms.

"Xal, we'll be right over there. You can still see me." Zathy spoke up, taking my hand and pulling me out of Xal's grasp. What was up with them? We got a good distance away and Zathy turned to look at me.

"Look, I'm sorry. Really. It's not your fault I've been acting strange. It's just...You'd be a little rattled too if you were thrown in jail for a second time, but over something you didn't do this time." I muttered, looking down. That was until Zathy lifted my chin and smiled up at me some.

"It's okay. I was just worried about you, is all. You really should try and get some rest tonight. If you want, you can stay the night at my house tonight. That way we have time to talk alone." She was being so sweet, and I almost refused her offer. _Almost_.

"Sure, sounds good." I looked up when I heard Axel call over and nearly fell over.

"HEY, Riku! It's your stalker from Burger King!" Axel called across the property. Zathy blinked, then brought her hand up to her mouth and giggled, rubbing my back with her free hand. She seemed to cheer up fast.

"You're not here a month and you already have a stalker." She teased, taking my hand. "Come on, we should go say hi. Maybe become friends with him."

"I dun wanna." I muttered, but followed anyway.

"Hi! I'm Zathy!" She chirped, holding her hand out.

"Ryuzaki..." He said, eyeing her hand a moment before gently shaking it, turning to me.

"Riku..." I muttered, looking away. It was like his eyes were trying to pry into my mind, and for some reason, I felt as if everything would be unlocked if I made eye contact with him for too long.

"And these two are..." Axel started, as if he already introduced himself, as well as Xal.

"Roxas!"

"And Sora!" The twins said, introducing themselves.

"Would you like to hang out with us for a bit? We were going to head back to my place." Zathy spoke up, smiling brightly, like she always did. Please say no. Please say no.

"I can't." The guy spoke, his eyes examining me. I could feel it. What was with this guy?! "I have some things to do..." He added, glancing away from me, finally. I could see the amused looks on Xal and Axel's faces. A few short moments later, he was walking away. Once he was out of ear shot, Xal and Axel cracked up, holding their sides as they leaned against each other.

"Oh man!" Xal managed.

"That was priceless!" Axel this time.

"He was sooo checking Riku out!" They laughed in unison and Zathy fwapped them over the head.

"Stop being mean. Come on, let's go."

"Zath, are you sure your Dad's gonna be okay with Riku being with us? You know how he feels." Xal asked, folding his hands behind his head.

"I know, but Mom won't care, and if she's not home, and Daddy has a fit over this, I'll just call Mom." She seemed confident. When we got to her house, the place was empty. Hours went by, and for a while, I seemed to have forgotten who I was, and what I was. That was until Sasuke came into the house. Everyone fell silent and Xal, Axel, Roxas and Sora seemed to back away from us. This couldn't end well.

**Axel's PoV**

Sasuke walked into the house, and I turned, only to see that pissed off look on his face. Xal, Roxas and Sora all followed when I backed up, but Riku and Zathy remained where they were. "Why the fuck is he in my house?" Sasuke growled out, taking a step forward. "Isn't he suppose to be under house arrest or something?"

"Daddy, please. Riku hasn't done anything wrong!" Zathy replied, stepping between the two. The fear was evident in her eyes. And when I looked at Riku. Oh man, it looked as if he was ready to murder the detective when he spoke his next words.

"That freak shouldn't be here. He's a monster, and a social reject." Zathy gasped and was about to yell at her father, but Riku beat her to talking.

"A social reject, huh?" Zathy had turned a bit to watch Riku, and she had to of seen it as well.

"Riku, no." She whispered, but it was over. I could tell.

"You have no fucking idea of the hell I've been through! You got that, _detective_?! Before your daughter, I had absolutely nothing going for me! Hell, I wish I had commited those murders! Maybe I'd be put on 'Death Row' to end my fucking suffering!" I saw the tears form in Zathy's eyes, and the shock that came over Sasuke's face. "Fuck this, I'm out of here." Riku muttered, heading for the door. I glanced to the others before I walked over, grabbed Zathy's hand and drug her from the house, ignoring Sasuke's voice. Who would have thought that Zathy could have fallen in love with some guy she just met about a week, week and a half ago? When we got out the front door, I wipped the tears from her cheeks and tilted her chin up to look at me.

"Zathy, go follow him. Talk to him, okay? Get a hotel room, and call me when you both calm down, okay?" She nodded and I slipped some money into her pocket. My treat. She was my best friend, after all. She turned and ran off, calling after Riku just as Sasuke came out the door. I held him back from getting to his daughter, even at the threats of being thrown behind bars. Sasuke would just have to trust his daughter.

**End Chapter;**

**Axel;** Holy shit!  
**Xal;** He shows his true colors!

**PFY;** Don't get too excited, boys.

**Sora;** Yeah.

**Roxas;** Ohhhhh, Riku c..Mphmph! -flails-

**Riku;** -covering Roxas' mouth- Don't give away what happens next chapter, idiot!

**Roxas;** -still flailing, trying to breathe-

**PFY;** You can let him go now.

**Riku;** Oh. . . -releases him-

**Roxas;** -face plants- -passed out-

**Axel;** You GOTTA see the next chapter, tune in, okay?! And Reviews are luff! -winks- Do it for me, would ya?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary;** Riku's a serial killer who's on paroll. Zathy's a young school girl, who takes an interest in the young serial killer when he transfers to her school as part of his probation. The thing is, he's only been convicted for one murder, and in his defense, was self defense. She becomes his next target, but what happens when he falls for the girl instead?

**Warnings in General;** Violence, swearing, and the works.

**Rating;** Rated for mature audiences.

**Chapter Warning;** Morbid thoughts.

**Disclaimer;** -emos in a corner-

Sora: She does not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Shaman King, Naruto, -starts to make a long list-

Roxas: Zathura, Sarah, Xaliikeru(Xal) and ConCon belong to MingLing.

**Murderous Lust - Dangerous Love**

Chapter Seven; Confession

**Zathy's PoV**

When I caught up to Riku, I moved in front of him and made him stop walking, forcing him to look at me. There was something else besides hate behind those beautiful, mysterious green eyes, but I couldn't place my finger on it. "Come on, let's go get a hotel room, and talk. Daddy can't bother us there." I suggested, watching him. After a minute or two, her pulled his eyes away from mine and walked past me, but took my hand to lead me along. "Where..." I started, but he pointed to a sign. Okay, a hotel. When we got a room, I watched him turn his cell phone off, then toss it, not caring where it landed before he turned to me.

"Let me see your phone." I blinked, then reached for my cell phone, about to pull it from my pocket to hand it to him, but I stopped. What if Mom called?

"If someone calls, I'll ignore it, okay?" I asked. He stared at me a moment before he turned his attention to the window overlooking the city.

"So you don't trust me then?" He looked so hurt, and so agrivated. Daddy was so in for it later.

"It's not that I don't trust you, I do, really, but what if Mom calls?"

"She's a cop too, isn't she? What if she's just pretending to trust your judgement so they can prove that I'm guilty for something I didn't do?" He turned and walked over to me, gently resting his hands on my shoulders, his eyes locking with mine. "Zathy, please. You have no idea how bad I have it right now. I've got just about every cop against me right now, just because of my beliefs." With a small sigh, I relunctantly handed him the phone, and he flipped it open, turned it off and took the battery out of it, tossing it to the floor as well. I felt a wave of uneasiness float over me when he did this, and it only got worse when he kicked both phones so they were so far under the bed.

"Wh-why'd you do that?" I asked, watching as he started to pace a bit.

"Your cell has a tracking device in it. If it's not attached to power, they can't find us." He explained, not once turning to look at me again. What was wrong with him? He looked more uneasy than I felt, and trust me, that was saying something. I slowly sat back on the bed and watched him as he paced for a few more minutes. He stopped then turned to face me, walking over and kneeling in front of me, cupping my cheek in his hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see that side of me." Okay, something was definately wrong with him, and he was going to spill one way or another. "I promise you, I'd never do anything to hurt you." He whispered, leaning in closer. I felt my heart skip a beat as soon as our lips touched. Without fair warning, he slipped his tongue into my mouth, and I was more than willing to let him deepen the kiss, but he seemed shaky as he gently started to push me back. Wait, what!? I opened my eyes, but as soon as I did, he pulled back and looked away, sitting back on the floor, drawing his legs in indian style.

"Riku, what's...?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." He muttered, keeping his eyes down cast. He was really starting to worry me. He refused to make eye contact, he took apart our phones, and the look on his face. I just felt so bad for him. I watched him a moment longer and he finally lifted his head to look at me. The look in his eyes scared me. They looked so distant, almost lifeless. I slid onto the floor, crawled over to him and just as my hand was an inch away from his face, he pulled me into his lap so my back rested against his chest, burrying his face in the crook of my neck, and silence fell back over us, but it was a comfortable silence. Even Riku had relaxed. God, we must have been like that for hours, because the next thing I know, I'm waking up, staring up at the cieling in a dimly lit hotel room to the sound of someone banging on the door. I felt Riku jump underneath me and I sat up after rolling off him.

"POLICE! OPEN THE DOOR!" It was Mr. Fair. One of the police officers Daddy worked with. I glanced over to see Riku back up to press his back against the bed.

"Zathy, don't." He whispered. "Don't answer that door. I'm not ready to be locked up." He was so terrified.

"But, if I don't, they're only going to assume the worse."

"I know you're in there, and so help you, if you hurt the girl, I'm going to kick your ass!" I motioned to the door to prove my point, but he still looked scared half to death. I got up and walked to the door, jerking it open roughly just as the owner of the place was about to slip the key card into the slot.

"Shut up already! Look at him!" I snapped, flicking the light on and stepping aside a bit. "Does he really look like he'd be a cold blooded murderer to you!?" I snapped, motioning to Riku, who was sitting on the floor still, staring with wide eyes. "Tell Daddy to piss off!" Where did that come from? "I'm sick of him jumping to conclusions over something so small!" I need to just shut myself up right now. "I'm not going home, so FUCK YOU!" I slammed the door in his face. He was so shocked to hear me talk like that. And I was so dead. When Daddy got his hands on me...I'm afraid to even think about it. I wanted to open the door, and apologize, but I wasn't going to.

"Zathy, please listen to me!" Zack called in through the door, and I could hear him slide down it, so I leaned back against it and did the same. "We're only doing our job, okay? Sasuke didn't tell me who you were with, just said you ran off with someone, and he couldn't get a hold of you. It took us five hours to find you. He's worried sick about you."

"He should have thought about that when he called Riku all those horrible names! He doesn't know anything about him!" I snapped, my eyes locking with Riku's. I was crying, I could feel the tears streaking my face, and it looked like he was ready to.

"And neither do you. There's a chance he could be Heathere's murderer, and then there's a chance we could be wrong. I'm not accusing him, really I'm not. I just want you to realize that..."

"I don't need you telling me anything, okay?! I'm staying with Riku tonight, here at this hotel. And I'll come out tomorrow morning, _alive_! And when I do, you have to tell Daddy to let Riku off the hook. He wasn't Heathere's murderer!" I heard a light sigh from the other side of the door and looked back over my shoulder.

"Sasuke's going to come here, and you're going to wind up getting in trouble for being a runaway."

"Then so be it!" I said, getting up and starting to push the heavy desk in front of the door. "I'm not going anywhere!" Riku got up and silently helped me.

"Zathy! Do you have any idea how worried your father is right now?" I heard him trying to push the door open, but Riku leaned over the desk, putting his hands to the door, adding his weight to help keep the door shut. He glanced to me, and I took that as a sign to keep looking for things to pile in front of the door, so I did.

"I don't care! He should have thought about that!" I yelled, unplugging the T.V., picking it up and carrying it over, sitting it in front of the desk, motioning for Riku to help me try and lift the dresser to sit ontop of the desk. He did, and I could hear Zack becoming frustrated with the door. We were lucky to get the dresser on the desk and push it back against the door to keep it from opening, because Zack was just a shoulder ram away from pushing it open.

"You use to be such a good little girl!" Zack called in. "What happened to you?! In less than a month you've become a spoiled brat!" Did he just call me a spoiled brat?! Oh no, he was so in for it.

"Spoiled brat?! DADDY ALWAYS TOLD ME TO FOLLOW WHAT I BELIEVED IN! AND. I. AM!" I screamed. "So take your good for nothing squad and _just __**drop**__**DEAD**_!" I was half expecting Zack to retaliate with something, but instead, he spoke in a calm voice.

"Alright, fine. You stay in there with him, and we'll come first thing in the morning to check on you. If you're dead, I'll beat Sasuke to it and murder the punk myself." And then I heard footsteps starting to fade away into the background. When I turned to face Riku, the fear was gone and was replaced by shock. And then a smile graced his lips.

"What?!" I snapped, stomping my foot, and then he started to laugh a bit. What was funny?! He was scared shitless a minute ago! "What's so funny?!" I asked again.

"Where...Did that come from?" He asked, calming his laughter. "I never thought I'd see you get so pissed off. It was...Cute." I blinked, then a blush crept up my cheeks and I huffed, folding my arms and looking away. I could hear him walking closer, so I looked up and he was right in front of me, taking both of my hands into his own. "Thank you, Zathy. I owe you everything. No one's ever stuck up for me like that." He was calmed down, and happy now, which brought a small smile to my face, and I leaned up on my toes, gently pressing my lips to his, feeling him return the action. He was first to pull away. "So, how about we put the T.V. back and relax for a bit, while we can?" I nodded and he moved it back and plugged it back in.

**Normal PoV**

A few hours had passed since the little incadent and Riku was laying on his back, Zathy in his arms, laying over him while they made out. He shifted a bit, bringing a knee up, trying to control his hormones so he didn't risk anything. Zathy took note to this and was about to break the kiss when she heard Riku give a noise of protest and press his hand down gently on her back between her shoulder blades, as if telling her that everything was fine. So, she remained how she was. Finally, he broke the kiss for air, staring up at her a moment. She gave a small smile and placed a quick kiss on his nose. When she frowned, Riku tilted his head, a curious, yet worried look crossing his features. "Something wrong, Zath?" He asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"No." She replied, resting her forehead against his. He quirked a brow and she gave a light sigh. "Okay, so there's something. You see... I've been thinking. Riku, why are you really on probation?" She asked, and her frown deepened when he looked away.

"I thought I already told you?" He asked, though the tone of his voice and the look on his face stated it was something else.

"Riku, please tell me the truth." She said, moving to stradle his hips, pinning his shoulders down. Riku took in a deep breath and looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Okay. But you have to promise not to think differently of me, okay?" She nodded and tilted her head, praying that it wasn't what her father had told her. "About...A month and a half ago, I killed someone. My best friend, or so I thought, anyway. It's a long story, that deals with drugs." He saw the look that crossed her face and he started to panic. _Dammit! Why do I react like this with every little look she gives me?!_ He thought. "But it was in self defense! Honestly!" He added, sitting up a little bit.

"Why didn't you just tell me that to begin with?" Zathy asked, looking away from him.

"Well...It's just, I heard you were a detective's daughter, but I really wanted to get to know you. I was afraid you wouldn't even want to talk to me if I had told you the truth." He took in a deep breath and turned his eyes to the window. "Okay, so lying only made it worse. I'm sorry, really." He whispered. "I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me ever again." He was surprised when he felt a gentle hand tilt his head to look into soft, blue eyes.

"I just wanted you to tell me the truth, Riku. I know you can't be that bad of a person. I just know it." She said, leaning down and pulling him back into another kiss.

**Riku's PoV**

Why? Why do I feel this way? I shouldn't be acting like this! I should be jumping at this oppertunity to kill her! We're alone, locked up in a hotel room, and I have my pocket knife with me! As long as I get my main target, I don't care if I get thrown behind bars! I meant what I said earlier! If I was on 'Death Row' right now, my suffering would end! And this girl...She's drawn so many real reactions out of me in these past few days than anyone has in my entire life! Now would be the perfect chance to cut her stomach wide open and tear out her organs while she watched with tearfilled eyes and a frightened, yet hopeless look on her face!

_You love her._

God, there goes that stupid voice in my head. Wait, what?! I do not love her!

_You love her, and you know it!_

I wish that voice in my head would go away! I couldn't love her. No one on Earth has ever been able to keep me interested like that, and I wasn't about to let it start happening. I had to get away from her, and I had to do it soon. "Zathy." I breathed, pushing her back, moving ontop of her now. She gave me a 'Hum' in reponse between kisses. "Do...You trust...Me?" I asked between kisses, getting a nod in response. I broke the chain of kisses and got up, reaching into my back pocket. "Now, the question that stands is; Do you really love me, or do you think this is just a high school crush?" I couldn't help it. I had to find out. That little voice in my head, as much as I hated to admit, was right.

"Riku..." She whispered, watching me.

"Answer me. Please." I half begged.

"I think..." She started, but I shook my head.

"You can't think. I have to know for sure."

"I know it hasn't been that long, but I do love you." She replied, and her eyes widened when I lifted the gun, letting all of the bullets fall into my free hand before I slipped a single bullet back into the chamber. I spun it, keeping my eyes locked on hers, which were locked on the gun before clicking it shut. "Riku, what the hell?!" She yelled, pressing her back to the headboard as I tossed the gun onto the bed.

"We're going to play a game. You know the name of it, don't you?" She nodded and I smiled.

"I don't want to play though, Riku." She whispered, tears from fear swelling up in her eyes as she eyed the gun. "And where...?"

"I snatched it off of Sasuke when I stormed past him. And if you love me, you'll play. There's a little twist to this game, though." She looked up at me and I know my sadistic side had to be showing, because the way she looked at me was different from any other time and she dared to whisper a 'what'. "You see, everytime the chamber clicks, showing that there was nothing there, I'll confess a few things, until one of us dies."

"What?! No!" She said, shaking her head.

"Starting with this. Izanami Kali sent a letter to the police station not to long ago, claiming you as _his_ next target. He even said he wanted to keep your skull as a trophy." What the hell was I doing?! All of my hard work, and I'm spilling it! To this girl, no less! I should be behind bars when I tell my story, not playing a game of Rusion Rulette with my target! "So, pick up the gun, Zathura Uchiha."

"How do you know that?!" Was her response. I didn't answer, just walked over, picked up the gun and forced it into her hands, a sadistic smirk showing. She held the gun in her shaking hands, staring at me as she lifted the gun with my help. "Riku, please don't make me do this." She begged, the tears that had formed only a few seconds ago sliding down her cheeks.

"Pull the trigger, Zathy, and I'll answer your question." I said. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I said pull the damn trigger!" I snapped, and both of us jumped when we heard the click of an empty chamber. She gave a shaky sigh and dropped the gun, scrambling off the bed as I lifted the gun pointing it at her. "I'm Izanami." I then said, watching her eyes widen as I pulled the trigger, aiming off target on purpose. Thankfully, the chamber was empty, and I felt my heart start to beat in my chest. I knew she wasn't going to hold the gun again, so I got up and started to walk towards her. I was going to carefully lead her back to the bed, but she did that for me. I sat on the edge of the desk that the dresser didn't cover and lifted the gun to my head, watching her as she collapsed to her knees.

"No. No, you can't be." She pleaded.

"Hurry up and think of two more questions." It was all I could come up with. I think my adrenaline was keeping me from crying at the moment, but I know I was scared out of my fucking mind. This was all going to end here. I closed my eyes and calmly lowered my head. I heard her scream as I pulled the trigger. Silence.

Then I opened my eyes and swung the gun a bit, as if mocking her. My heart was breaking into a million pieces, watching her reactions. Was she just scared for her life, or was she scared for the both of us? "Well?" I asked.

"Okay." She breathed, trying to calm herself down. "Do you really have feelings for me?" She asked, clenching her fists. This took me off guard. What was I suppose to say? Lie to her and tell her no. Tell her that everything I've done was all part of an act, and this was just to end my suffering, or tell her the truth. Let her know that she's the first person, in all honesty, that's ever had me fall for them? Well, I had to tell the truth. That was part of the deal... I just wish I wasn't a man of my word.

"Yes." I breathed out, looking away.

"Then why don't you just give me the gun, stop all of this and let me help you?" Yeah right. Like hell I will. What the hell does she take me for? An idiot?! As soon as I handed her the gun, she'd scream bloody murder and then it'd all be over for me. I wouldn't get my target, and I'd still be alive. She was watching me closely. I sighed and opened the chamber of the revolver, letting the bullet fall into my hand, holding both out. Either way it went, I was fucked. I might as well give up everything. It's not like I was doing right by the world. And even turning myself in wouldn't help me repent for all the lives I had taken. Hell was waiting for me, and for some reason, I guess I was willing to accept my fate now to save the rest of the world any more grief from me. And to save this one in front of me. She walked over and took both the gun and bullet from me, tensing up when I reached into my front pocket, tossing my pocket knife across the room.

"This is it. My life's over, isn't it?" I asked, sinking to the floor. "Countless people in the past, most innocent, some guilty, then Anna, Heathere, Leslie and Beth." I heard her shift in front of me before I felt her arms wrap around me. What was she doing? Doesn't she know better than to hug a psycho path?!

"Start from the beginning, please. I want to know why you kill." I looked up, shocked. Why was she going to go through such great lengths for me? The look in her eyes had me drawn though. I don't think I could have said no to her, even if I wanted to. So, she wanted me to start from the beginning, did she? She wasn't going to like on single bit of it, but if it's what she wanted, who was I to deny her? Closing my eyes, I opened my mouth to speak.

**Zathy's PoV**

About a month had passed since he told me everything, and they were still looking for him. I remember him spilling everything to me, and breaking down in my arms. And I remember falling asleep against the desk that had been blocking the hotel room door. When I had woken up, I was in the bed and he was nowhere to be found, but he had left a letter for me, weighted down by his pocket knife. When I returned home that morning, Daddy had yelled at me until noon, Mom was crying because she was so relieved, Xal, Axel, Roxas and Sora had me on a three way call. Xal and Axel were at Axel's while the twins were on their home phone. I was lucky to even have phone privilages. I had told them a little bit of what happened, but not the whole story. I didn't want to rat him out. I keep the letter hidden in my desk at home to read over when I feel lonely, and I felt lonely right now, but I was in school. I had so much to do, and I was falling behind in my classes.

I closed my eyes and lowered my head. What was I going to do. I was in love with him, but he was so far away from me, it was rediculous. And my cell phone was still being tapped because of Daddy. Class ended, signaling the end of the day for school. I walked from the classroom, and outside where I normally met everyone. But the only person there today was Axel. I was about to ask, but he stopped me by shaking his head. "I wanted to talk to you alone for a couple minutes. The others are waiting on me at the park in the front." He said, gently pushing my bangs out of my eyes, looking me over. It was almost a daily routine for one of them to do this to me.

"For the millionth time already, I'm okay." I said with a sigh, but Axel just gave me a sad smile. I had cried on his shoulder at school the day after Riku ran away, and surprisingly, he didn't threaten to beat Riku up. He just calmly told me, in a reassureing way, that Riku would come back for me. I started to play with the ring around my thumb. I wore that thing religiously, believing Axel's words.

"I know, I know. I just can't help but worry about you. We're throwing a party for the twins, and I was wanting to know if you wanted to be there?"

"Of course I do." I said. Why wouldn't I? I mean, they were two of my best friends. He smiled and nodded.

"It's going to be a calm party. No alcohol." He informed me, which made me relieved. The Hikari twins plus alcohol always equaled two streaking teenaged boys. Axel kissed my forehead and stared at me a moment with a frown. "Ya know, when and if Riku ever comes back, I'm gonna shove my boot up his ass for causing you so much trouble." Despite the fact it was a threat, his words brought a smile to my face, because I knew he didn't really mean it. He waved to me and turned to head off. I was about to start my walk home when my cell phone went off. I grabbed it and looked at the caller ID. It was a private number. I answered anyway.

"Hello?" I asked, and the voice on the other end brought tears to my eyes.

"It's been a while, my Angel."

"Ri..."

"Sh! Don't say my name. This isn't my phone, either."

"You shouldn't be calling me. My phone's being tapped."

"I told you, this isn't my phone. I was calling to tell you that I loved you, and I miss you so much. Hurry up and graduate already." At least he sounded happy.

"I wish I could. I still have a few more years in school." I told him, sadly.

"Don't you dare give me that tone, and stop frowning! I thought I told you to never frown! A smile fits an angel's face much better." I gave a small laugh, but failed to keep the tears from falling. "And don't cry. I'm not good with tears. Hey, anyway, go straight home, okay? I can't tell you why. I love you, Angel, and don't forget my face. I won't be able to call you again for a while. I have to change locations again. And I promise, I haven't done you know what. I've been too busy thinking about your pretty face."

"Stop it." I whispered. I wish I hadn't spoken. I didn't want him to know I was crying.

"Hey, hey, hey. Come on, Zath. Damn. I'm so sorry, but I have to go. Don't forget me. I love you. So damn much, Angel." Without warning, he hung up and I stared at my phone. Shit! We had been on long enough for them to track his location. _"I have to change locations again."_ Again? I guess he's been jumping around a lot to keep from getting caught. Daddy and them were trying to track him down like hound dogs. I smiled weakly and whispered a quick 'I love you' to the phone before letting it snap shut and heading home. Like I had a choice anyway. I was still grounded. When I got home, Mom was sitting in the kitchen, reading over something and I noticed a box sitting on the table.

"Hi Mom." I managed. Thank goodness my voice was working again, but sadly, my eyes were still a little red and puffy. She looked up and frowned.

"Baby, why were you crying?" I shook my head and looked to the letter in her hands.

"What's that?" I asked and she handed it to me.

"It was from Izanami Kali. The letter was addressed to me, but the package is for you. I should open it." I took the letter and frowned, reading it over.

_Mrs. Uchiha,_

_You have a wonderful girl. Watching her from afar, I learned that someone like her deserved to live. The way she treated that kid, whose life was destroyed by so much. Please, don't send this in to the police. I want this to be between you, me, and that girl of yours. She's a true angel sent from the heavens, isn't she? A work of God, right? I know I'm risking a lot by sending this, but I had to. My life as a murderer is over, I can promise you that. Even though I do, you'll still be searching for me, won't you? Well, I've made it real easy for you. You could turn this letter into forensics to find out who I am, or confirm what you think, or, you could be an angel and save me the torcher of waiting for death in a cell. I torcher myself every day, thinking about that smiling face, and I keep reminding myself of the hell I was going to put her through. Sometimes I come so close to killing myself for everything I've done._

_If you want to turn this letter in, do it, but just note that I'm in the middle of writing my story. What story, you ask? It starts from the very beginning, explaining everything I've done. The package enclosed is for Zathura. If you don't trust me, open it yourself, or send it to forensics. I don't care at this point._

_Okay, I'm not going to make it easy for you to find me. Just find out who I really am. I promise you, finding me won't be easy. Not now. Not that I've had a solid month to get my distance from that hell hole. Anyway, I have to go. My time is running short._

_Much Love,_

_Izanami Kali_

_(P.S.; I'm a Guy, duh.)_

I didn't notice I was crying until Mom wipped a tear from my face and I looked up. "Honey, what's the matter?" She asked me, worried. I didn't answer. Just crumpled the note in my hand and latched onto her, breaking down into tears in her arms. After a while, I calmed down and she looked to the box with weary eyes. "Let's open it." Was she serious?! I wasn't about to second guess her. I just nodded and she grabbed a box knife and cut the tape on it. Inside was a journal and a few small boxes that looked like they would hold rings and then one more that looked as if it held a necklace. I picked up the longer box and flipped it open while Mom just stared in amazement. Inside that box was a letter with the words 'Read Later' scribbled on it. I slipped it into my pocket and eyed the necklace.

It was in the shape of a cross with a skeleton head at the top point, and in the middle, where in all connected, was a black heart with red lines streaking out from the middle, in a cage made of bones. The cross was suspended on a silver chain. I couldn't help but smile and look to Mom, who looked amazed as she flipped open a random ring box. I was just amazed as she was. It was gorgeous! The ring was pure silver, and it had rose vines along the sides, leading to a heart shaped gem. It was red, ofcourse, but if held right, the top looked as if it was a darker red, almost like blood ready to pool out from the top. I took it from her to get a better look at it. It was an engagement ring. "Why would Izanami be sending you stuff like this?" Mom asked, her eyes falling on the journal.

It was black leather, with a grey design that almost made it look like a grey brick from some kind of old castle. On the corners were some kind of fancy design, made of metal with real orange pearls on the corners. In the middle was a copper looking pendant with a dragon. It's wings were spread out, and it's head was up, like it was in pain or something. And to keep it closed, there was a strap that looked like it locked shut. Looking back inside the main box was another small envelope that said 'KEY' in big, bold letters. I looked to Mom as she frowned.

"Maybe I should take it to my room for safe keeping?" I asked.

"No." It was a simple reply, and I wanted to snap at her, but I didn't. Instead, I sighed in defeat and handed her the envelope.

"Fine. Have fun making someone's life even more miserable than they're making it for themselves." I said, pocketing the ring and necklace, praying there weren't anymore surprise letters in the other ring boxes as I made my way upstairs. When I locked my door, I pulled the letter from my pocket and flipped it open.

_Angel,_

_I hope your eyes are the only ones reading this. I love you, and that necklace this letter was with was one of my favorites. It actually symbolizes more than one could think. My heart, just like that one, is trapped in a steal cage in the shape of bones. Okay, a little over-rated. But it feels trapped. I love you, like I said over the phone, oh so much. I'm willing to die for you. I know, I know. You want me to live, to try and repent for my sins. You don't want me to get caught, and I know sending all of this stuff was really risking it, but I just had to. And the ring, I hope you found it, is to show people that you're taken, and that other people better back off or I'll come back and shove a size ten, stealed-toe boot up there preacious little asses._

When I can call you, I want you to give me your answer. Will You Marry Me? And that journal. That journal is for anyone to see. I shouldn't have done it, I know, but it tells only half of my life. Take care of it for me, if you ever get your hands on it. God, I'm so fucking shaky right now. I'm afraid they're going to get all of this, and not once think of letting you see any of it. I'm almost in tears right now, I'm that scared. I love you.

_If you are not Zathura Uchiha, and you're reading this, yes. I love her. I love her to death. That journal, there's a key in the bottom of the box. Open the journal, I dare you. And I hope, while you're reading it, you start to cry, and you can't stop until you have no more tears to cry. It's just the confession of a misled teenaged boy._

_Much Love,_

_**RIKU INARI**_

"What the fuck?!" I damn near screamed, staring at the big, bold letters reading off his name. Is he fucking insane?! Does that journal have his name in it?! I quickly shoved the letter into my desk, slipped the ring on my finger and started to put the necklace around my neck, running down the stairs. I froze when I saw Mom staring at the journal with wide, tearfilled eyes. "Mom?" I dared to whisper and she looked up at me.

"Zathy...He...He was..." Oh God, no. She knew! "Riku..."

"Mom, please! You can't show that to anyone! I'm begging you!" I pleaded, walking over to her. She swallowed hard and shook her head, closing the journal. "Mom, please. I know, everything Riku's done was bad, and nothing can really justify his actions, but you have to believe me. He wants to change."

"Zathy, there's a list of kids, from your school, he wanted to kill in the very front of this journal!" She said, tossing it onto the table for me to see. The list read, in order; Zathy, Heathere. Sora. Roxas. Axel. Xal. Leslie. Beth. Larxene. Zexion. The list went on, and I didn't want to look at it. "Flip it to the next page." I did. And I wish I hadn't even glanced at it. It was a suicide note.

_As you read this, I'm probably already dead. That, or contemplating death. If this isn't Zathy, then what would be the point of me going on. You know who I am by now, and you know of all the crimes I've commited. No. I can't die yet. Not until you read a fraction of my story. Flip the page._

_  
Riku._

So, I flipped the page again. And there it started...

**End Chapter**

**PFY;** Damn, I'ma be flamed out the ass for this chapter. I should have dragged this on, and I know some of it will start to confuse you. Ah well. Who cares?

**Riku;** So, what are you gonna do next?  
**PFY;** I can't tell you. Then it wouldn't be interesting for the readers!

**Sora;** I WAS ON THAT LIST!?  
**Axel;** We knew you were, but why the hell was I?!

**PFY;** Because, you annoyed Riku. -light shrug-

**Riku;** -smirk-

**Xal;** Wooooow...UPDATE! UPDATE I SAY!

**PFY;** Be patient. I'm going to work on the next chapter. I think I'll call it; "Izanami Kali's Birth - Riku's Story." And then, the sequel chapter! YAY! It'll be the last chapter of this little story. And then I could probably get back to the out takes MingLing's been trying to get me to do for the past month. -headtilt- Maybe. Anyway, please tune in for the next chapter, and I'll let MingLing decide if I should make an actual Sequel to this. Ack! I'm rambling! Tune in next time! -skitters off to start on second to last chap-


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary;** Riku's a serial killer who's on paroll. Zathy's a young school girl, who takes an interest in the young serial killer when he transfers to her school as part of his probation. The thing is, he's only been convicted for one murder, and in his defense, was self defense. She becomes his next target, but what happens when he falls for the girl instead?

**Warnings in General;** Violence, swearing, and the works.

**Rating;** Rated for mature audiences.

**Chapter Warning;** Morbid thoughts.

**Disclaimer;** -emos in a corner-

Sora: She does not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Shaman King, Naruto, -starts to make a long list-

Roxas: Zathura, Sarah, Xaliikeru(Xal) and ConCon belong to MingLing.

**Murderous Lust - Dangerous Love**

Chapter Eight; Izanami Kali's Birth - Riku's Story

**Zathy's PoV**

Here I was, standing in court with Daddy, who seemed pleased that Riku was openly admitting to being a serial killer. This wasn't about proving that my love was guilty for mass murders, but it was to prove how innocent he really was. None of this was his fault. I know the judge wouldn't feel the same way, but maybe if he heard Riku's words, his desporate attempt to be understood, he'd go easy on him, if they ever found him. I took in a deep, shaky breath and looked to Mom from where I sat, the book in my hands. I didn't want to do this. I shouldn't be the one telling this story. It should be Riku. Riku should be the one telling people about his life. Closing my eyes, I let a single tear fall before my attention was brought back to where I was by Teru Mikami, and the computer that held the 'mysterious' L's voice.

"Zathy," The man in the computer started. "You are in the court of Law, you understand, correct?" I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"Yes, I understand. And this isn't about me telling the truth to a case. It's about me telling the truth in Riku's point of view. His story." I said. Teru eyed me a moment, then looked to the judge, as if asking if I was allowed to do this. _If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here, now would I, jackass?_ I thought.

"This is why we were brought here." The man said. I looked up and nodded, then turned to the book in my hands, flipping it open to the third page, starting to read it out loud. I hope Daddy was in tears, unable to stop until later tonight. And even then, I hope he had nightmares. He was enjoying this, because he knew that Riku was going to suffer more. I opened my mouth, and started to let my eyes rome over each word. Axel, Xal, Sora, Roxas, Daddy, Zack, Momma, and a bunch of other people sat in the 'audience', and Axel was ready to jump up to come comfort me if I were to break into tears. Mom and Daddy had already agreed that it would be okay.

**Riku's Story in his PoV**

_I found true love one day. Something I had never expected to find. I was so scared. I didn't want to love her. Because I was so afraid she wasn't really going to love me back. And then, because I knew if she ever learned of the things I had done, she wouldn't love me. She'd be repulsed by me. She'd hate me, and wish death upon me, like so many in my life have already. But no. This girl. No, this angel. She listened to me. She comforted me. She tried to tell me that everything was going to be okay. Even though I knew it was never going to be okay, I let myself believe her, because she was my angel. God must have plans for me, or he would never have let me meet something so pure, so innocent. So caring. I thought that I was going to burn in Hell, because I had already sold my soul to the Devil. How I was wrong. I'm still going to Hell, because of the things I've done, but God wants me to do better._

_This angel sent by the heavens for me is the daughter of a very good detective, and very loving father. Names will come later._

_It all started long before I was born. You see, I went and did some research. I am one of two boys in a family that no longer lives. They were the picture perfect family, so it seemed. After my twin and I were born, our mother died from the ammount of blood lost durring the process. My twin and I were put up for adoption, since we had no family that wanted to take us. When we were adopted, we were adopted out seporately. I want to save my twin the embaressment, so I will not be telling you his name, but he made it to a very loving, and caring family. To them, I thank you. I was not so lucky. The family started out good to me. I was well taken care of, and was presented with the love and caring an infant would need._

_Unfortunately, every good story has to have some bad parts. It started when I was only five. The man I had called 'Father' became an alcoholic. I would sit in my room and listen to them argue day in and day out. I would cry myself to sleep every night. It was sad, because I wanted to do something, but I couldn't. I often would have homocidal thoughts from watching Court TV, which is now called TruTV. . . _

**Back To Zathy's PoV in the Court Room**

My voice cracked and I trailed. I had read this so many times over, in hopes that I would be able to read all of it in court, or enough of it, without crying. But I just couldn't. Thinking about all of the events written in this small thing just brought tears to my eyes, and I dropped the journal, covering my face with my hands. I couldn't do it. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and the familiar scent of 'Black' cologne by Kennth Cole, and heard everyone gasp. I wanted to look up, but I couldn't. I was so grief struck. I hope Daddy was crying! He deserved to! Even from that little bit, he needed to cry for Riku like I was! "Sh. Zathy, it's okay. Don't cry anymore. I'm here." I heard a familiar voice whisper, and now I know why the court room was so quiet. No. No! He couldn't be here! Didn't he know what was going to happen to him?! I looked up real fast to see apologetic, green eyes lock with mine before Riku was jerked away from me. No. Oh, God, no! He wasn't even struggling against them!

"Riku! You shouldn't have came here!" I yelled, standing up, but he just gave me a sad smile. "What about the trouble you went through to keep yourself alive?!" I felt Axel grab me from behind and just realized I was about to jump the guards.

"Look at the pain I've caused you. Why are you still crying for me?" He asked in such a sad tone. I felt Axel release me and the next thing I knew, we all heard a loud 'CRACK', and Axel stood in front of Riku, whose head was off to the side, blood trickling down his ching.

"You fucking idiot! She's crying because she loves you! What about that letter you wrote her before you left, huh?! Didn't you promise her you were going to keep away so you could live for her?! Didn't you!?" Everyone was dead silent, and I swear Axel was crying now. "Idiot. You could have turned your life around, created a new alias, return for Zathy and live with her for the rest of your life. Grow old together, and be happy for the rest of your life, man. Everytime Zathy talked about you, I forgot that she was talking about the psycho path. It was almost as if your past didn't exist. I actually liked you, man. You were cool. And I really...I really wanted to see Zathy end up with you. Even though she knew she couldn't see you, when you were brought up, she was so happy. Like you had never left. She'd call me at night before she went to bed, or in the middle of the night, crying because she wanted to see you. I'd tell her that everything was okay, and I gave her hope that you'd play it smart, lay low, and return to her like I had mentioned before." Riku was staring up at him with a sad smile, Mom was crying, Axel was crying, the twins were crying, and Xal was trying not to cry. Hell, even Teru was near tears.

"She really is an angel, isn't she, Axel?" He kept calling me an angel. I couldn't be an angel. I was just a normal girl, with normal, human feelings. "But, as much as I want to be with her, an angel and a demon could never be happy together. There would always be too many obsticals, and I don't want to put her through that pain. Everybody in this room has the right to hate me, and I wouldn't blame them. In fact, I encourage it. What I've done can never be forgiven. I'm a demon, and demon's cause pain, and get pleasure from it."

"So you enjoy Zathy's pain?!" Axel snapped, clenching his fists. I couldn't move from my spot, but I wanted to go over and stand between them so Axel wouldn't hit him again. "No, of course you don't. Look at you. You're about to cry. Come on, Riku. Tell me something. If you could start over, what would be the first thing you changed?"

"I'd have died instead of my mother. You know something, Xal was the very first person to have to suffer because of my existance." Wait, what? I looked over to see the pained look on Xal's face. Oh. My. God. They were twins! And then that sickening crack was heard again. I looked back over to see Riku was being held up only by the guards holding him. I'm surprised the judge hasn't said anything yet.

"Idiot! Let the bastard go! I wanna beat the shit out of him fairly!" Axel snapped.

"Enough!" I yelled, collapsing to my knees, only to feel arms wrap around my shoulders again. It was Daddy. "Please, just stop it. Riku...Riku's mentally unstable!" I looked up to the judge with pleading eyes. "This story. His story! It proves it! He was raised with an unstable family! He was never able to seek out medical help! Please, you have to give him a chance at life." I pleaded. I was literally on my hands and knees, begging. "He...He needs a second chance. Please." I whispered. And then Daddy did something that really shocked me. He looked up to the judge and spoke.

"In all respect, your honor, if you release Riku into my care, I will take full responsibility for him, and seek out medical help for him." I looked up with a gasp, staring into Father's eyes. He was even crying now. Riku had that affect on me, and I had that affect of Daddy. Seeing someone else suffer only made us miserable. "Please?" The judge looked relunctant, but with all eyes on him either pleading, or warningly, he gave in, closing his eyes.

"Riku is here-by placed under house arrest. Any slip ups will result in you losing your job, and being placed behind bars as well as Riku himself. You are expected to file papers on Monday. Get out of my courtroom before I change my mind." He said, standing and walking from the room. Everyone fell silent. For the longest time, everyone was dead silent, until a soft sob created a chain reaction. It started with Riku crying, then I broke down in Daddy's arms. Mom, Roxas and Sora were trying to comfort each other, and Xal and Axel were trying to help Riku breathe before he suffocated, but they were crying as well. Teru said nothing as he walked from the court room. He obviously didn't think Riku deserved this, but we all knew he did. He deserved a second chance at life.

**Years Later**

_I had killed countless people, and there was no justifying it. I was a monster. A demon. Saved by an angel named Nanami Caceilia. And that brings me back to my first sentence. I found true love one day. And I was saved._

I read that line out loud and looked up to the class in front of me. For privacy purposes, Riku had kept everyone's real names a mystery and used false names, even his own. My name is Zathura Uchiha, and I'm a ninth grade teacher, telling the story of a 'demon'. The book had been written in less than a year, was published that same year and became a hit when it came to the confession of a murderer. The title of the book was titled _'The Birth of Izanami Kali - A Psychopath's Confession'_. I had been against it, but Riku refused the change the name of it. Riku had been taking medications for his 'mental problem' since that day in court, and he was much better. We had a daughter who was currently in elementary school, and a boy on the way. Riku had a job, working with kids in adoption homes, making sure they were well taken care of and loved for properly. He'd even keep in touch with the people that would adopt the kids. Some people still feared the worse of him, but I knew he was a changed man. I had to admit, though. I was slightly worried about one of our kids turning out to be like he use to. Okay, that's mean, and really cruel, I know. But what if it was a mental problem that was hereditary?

I pushed the thought aside, because there was no way. No way in hell. I smiled and nodded to one of my students when he raised his hand. "Yes, Kyle?"

"Are we gonna have a test over this?" What a typical question. I bet he wasn't paying attention.

"Yes. It will be on Monday." I replied, getting a group groan from the class. Music to my ears. "But seriously, no. You all have homework. Kanna, please go get the students out in the hall." Despite the fact that this story would be a good lesson for everyone, some parents still found that it would be inappropriate for kids to read, so I had to send home permission slips for kids to be able to hear this story. The books were not only loaned out, but autographed by Riku himself, and given as presents to the students that were allowed to hear his story. I guess it was just his gift to the world, telling kids that no matter what, there was an angel out there for everyone, or implying that one of them could become a guardian angel to someone in need. As the homework assignment was being passed out by one of my other students, I handed the ones who were in the hall a slip of paper as they piled in. "This is your homework for the night." I said. They nodded and headed to their seats.

"Mrs. Inari?" One of my students asked, standing. She was a beautiful young girl. She had brown hair, her bangs and a couple strips in the front died blond, and blue eyes.

"Yes, Kyrie?"

"Can I speak to you after class?" I nodded and we proceeded with class until the bell rang. When it was over, everyone filed out, but Kyrie remained seated. When everyone was gone, she walked up to me and smiled at me some. "This story is classified as fiction, but the way you read it, and the emotion in your eyes when you read over the person's past life, and how he felt...It was all real, wasn't it? It wasn't just based off a real life thing, was it?" This girl was perceptive. Needless to say, I was taken aback by it.

"What brought that up?"

"It's a tale of true romance behind a horror story, right? And Riku Inari, your husband, and the author, put so much emotion into it. This was his story, wasn't it?" For a split second, I swear her eyes flashed green. Without thinking about it, I nodded. She grinned and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Kyrie?"

"The perfect murder case story to cover a romance story! How original?! It's like the Gods were..."

"Kyrie!" She stopped talking and looked to me with curious eyes. "Between you and me, okay? I don't want your parents knowing that you know the truth. It could mean hell for me as a teacher."

"Oh. My parents are dead." I felt my heart sink. "But don't worry!" She chirped, spinning in a circle. "I have a gaurdian angel watching over me right now! The man that adopted me is such a lech, but he's so good to me. He told me to give you his best wishes, and he can't wait to see you. He told me to tell you he was back from his little trip around the world." Just as she said this, I heard a familiar, perverted voice call through the classroom.

"Kyrie! What have I told you about pesturing your teachers? What would your mother think?"

"Axel?!" He grinned and looked up to me.

"Ah, so you remembered lil ol' me?" He asked in that joking tone of his.

"I'll be waiting in the car!" Kyrie called and ran off as Axel walked further into the room.

"Look at you." He said, smiling. I stood and smiled back, folding my arms. "Sorry I didn't tell you about Kyrie. Things were so busy. I adopted her about...a year ago. She's such a sweetheart, huh?" I nodded and shifted my weight.

"She's a pleasure to have in class. And she goes so deep into details and reads too deep into things. Such a smart little girl she is." He gave a small laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "You haven't changed much, have you?" He shook his head and let his hand fall to his side.

"Riku's been taking good care of you, it seems. I admit, I was really worried when I first heard you two moved out together. When I heard you were expecting a kid the first time, I freaked out. I still say it's a miracle from God. I can't believe sweet, good girl Zathy ever did the adult deed." I had to laugh at this. He looked like he felt awkward around me. It had been since graduation since we saw each other. He had went straight to college while I continued to help Riku get everything together. He looked to my swollen stomach and gave a curious look.

"Let me see your hand." I said, but didn't really give him a chance to react as I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach as the boy started to kick. He gave a small smile and looked me in the eyes.

"I still wish it was me and not him." He joked. "So, how's his relationship with Xal?" I frowned, then shrugged.

"They agreed to go about their lives like they didn't know they were brothers. Xal comes over on the occasion, and I haven't heard from the twins since they graduated. I wonder how they're doing." I said with a thoughtful look, letting Axel pull his hand away.

"Hey, I have one more question before I have to go." He looked like he was holding a secret no one knew of. And he kind of looked uneasy about it. I nodded to encourage him. "Have...You seen a young woman with blondish hair? I mean...A ghost?" I frowned and shook my head.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Oh, no reason...Well..." He trailed and looked around. "She came to me one night and just thanked me. Didn't say anything else, but a simple 'Thank You', then vanished." I wonder what it was about, but I didn't want to push the matter, seeing as how he had no idea. "Bleh. Sorry. Maybe I can drop in on you and Riku later tonight? I have to go."

"You're welcome to drop in on us anytime. Here's my address and number." I said as I quickly scribbled it down on a piece of paper and handed it to him. He nodded and smiled, nodding before walking out. I sighed and looked to the clock, frowning. I wanted to go home. So, I packed up my belongings and headed home where I found our daughter, Seila(Ceilia is how it's pronounced) and Riku playing. He looked up and gave me a smirk. His famous smirk. The same one that drew me in the very first day I saw him.

"Welcome home, Babe." He said.

"Mommy!" Seila exclaimed, running up to me, holding up a picture. "I drew this in art class today!" I took it from her hands and looked it over. It was the picture perfect family. A father holding the daughter with his arm around a pregnant mother. Our family. But something struck me odd. There was another woman. She was standing beside me. For a nine-year-old, she was a very good artist, and the way this woman looked almost scared me. She wore a black cloak with the hood up, shadowing one half of her face, but she was smiling. I looked to Riku, who shrugged, catching the questioning look, before I turned to Seila.

"Honey, can you tell me who all's in this picture?" I asked, walking to the couch where she led me to, sitting down. She sat next to me and started to point at the people, starting with Riku.

"This is Daddy, and me. And then you with Bubby in your stomach. And this woman here..." She pointed to the extra woman. "Is Daddy's mommy."

"Seila, that's not funny. My mother is dead." Riku said, pushing himself up from the floor. Seila looked up to him with a hurt look.

"But Daddy, I've seen her in my room before! She told me stories!" She said, staring up at him. Riku closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He was still on medication, but his condition had improved ten fold by the time he turned twenty two.

"Sweety, let's go play in the backyard. I'll meet you there." She nodded and hopped up, staring at Riku a moment before she offered a small, apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." She whispered before she ran out back. Riku opened his eyes to watch her and sighed lightly.

"Riku, are you okay?" I asked, getting up from my spot.

"Yeah. I was just...Taken back a bit." He replied, giving a small smile, turning to me. "Do you still want to know why I wanted to name our daughter Seila?" I nodded without thinking. "Because that was my real mother's name." I stood there, dumbfounded as he turned to head out back, calling for our daughter. I should have known that, but it still took me by surprise. I turned to watch them as Riku pulled her into his lap, looking over her shoulder at her, as she turned her head to look back at him, and they started to talk. It was a precious site. A cold chill ran down my spine and I snapped around, my eyes widening when I saw that woman in Seila's picture.

_Thank you, so much, for hearing my pleas and saving my son from himself._

Those words echoed in my head, and with that, she was gone. That...Was his mother. Riku's mother. I turned back around to see Riku and Seila laughing and I had to smile as a single tear made it's way down my cheek. She had called out to me, and I didn't even hear her. Or maybe she was the cause of my love for him. Whatever the case, I knew I had helped a kind woman's soul rest in peace. _It was my pleasure, Seila._ I thought, starting to walk out back to join the two.

**Riku's PoV**

Without going back to find it written in the text, if you can tell me the moral of this story, that just means you believe in it, and you have a good heart. You see, I was a child, lost in the darkness. Before I was even born, I was sent to Hell. I hope you enjoyed the story of my life, and I hope it didn't make you cry too much, if you did at all, because that was never my intention. Keep an eye out. I might have a sequel ready for your entertainment. It will be more up-beat and cheerful.

_**The End**_

**PFY;** -sigh of relief!- Whoa! That whiped me out. An eight chapter story written out in the course of three days!

**Riku;** -staring in disbelief- That...That...That was so typical! Why couldn't I have died?!

**PFY;** That'd be just as typical. Either way, I bet I'm getting flamed. Ya know, I just might write an alternate ending where Riku dies. GO TO MY PAGE AND VOTE! Please?

**Roxas and Sora;** WHERE THE HELL ARE WE IN THE ENDING?!

**Xal;** HEY! I'm not there either!

**PFY;** Hey hey hey, you come in in the sequel...If I write one. -shifty eyes-

**Roxas;** Eh, ah well. I still love her. We got to live.

**Sora;** True.

**Xal;** Can't complain there.

**Zathy;** -sniffles- Aw, some of this chapter was sad. I bet if you didn't end that last part, people would have cried. Wait, an alternate ending?!

**PFY;** Yeah! Starting from the Hotel scene. -grin-

**Riku;** -smirk- I get laid, right?

**PFY;** You wish.

**Zathy;** I live, right?

**PFY;** I CAN'T TELL! -covers ears- LALALALALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOUR QUESTIONS! LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!

**Sora and Roxas;** Keep an eye out, kay? She really might be adding an alternate ending. -sigh-


End file.
